The Animated Adventures of LeAnne Smith
by Sleepingmonster02
Summary: Ever wonder what it would happen if six boys and one girl who happen to be Japanese exchange students came to your school and you were demanded to be their personal tour guide/lackey? No? Me neither. Until one rainy Monday morning I came to school to go through with my normal life as a regular boring high school girl. Then...well...my life became...animated.
1. What an Animated Morning!

**A/N: OK, this story is supposed to be pretty funny, I hope you all agree. So, on the last day of school, I was talking to my Anime friend and we were talking about how AWESOME it would be if the Host Club came to our school and I(or she, but in this case I) had to entertain them. And as I was walking home I was like...this is FanFiction gold! So I changed some names,-except my school-and ****today, two days afterward, I got to work. This is just the introduction, and I really hope you all like it!**

**Any who!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

I look out the window aimlessly. It's raining lightly of course since I live in Seattle, Washington. It usually rains, but I don't mind. Aliens of this land seem to think that it rains super hard here all the time. But it usually showers, not so much as rain. Of course we have our days. But when it's sunny, it's the most beautiful sight, we're such a clean and neat city, and anywhere you go I swear to you that you'll see green.

"Class, if I can have your attention," I sigh and look up at my science teacher. Mr. Jackson is a humble, good man, but I swear to you that he has ADHD, not that there's anything wrong with that—hello Percy Jackson!—but he's always moving around the class, and skipping through the class. Kind of like those weird adults in Mangas and Animes. But right now he's simply standing in the front of the room. "We have seven new exchange students from Japan that will be joining us. But before they come in, is there any volunteers who would like to have all of the same classes as them and show them around for the two weeks that they'll be here," Brittany a pretty brunette who's really popular, yet nice raises her hand. "Yes, Brittany?"

"They won't stay at the volunteers' house right?"

"No, they're staying at the Westin," Mr. Jackson says. "So, do I have any takers?" no one raises their hands. "Anyone?" he laughs. "Come on, they're not going to bite!" still no one bothers. I sigh and look out the window once more. "Fine, I'll pick someone,"

There are people out on the field…they must be ditching. "Hmmm….let's see…." Why is that when people ditch, they decide to stay at the school? "Innie Minnie miny mo," I hope they get caught—"LeAnne! Hmm, what a perfect choice!" I look up wide eyed. He didn't even finish the little rhyme!

"Me?" I ask pointing towards myself and I get a few chuckles.

"Yes you,"

"But—,"

"Alright, you guys can come in now!" Mr. Jackson calls out towards the door.

"But—," in walks six boys and one girl. All beautiful.

"Hello Americans!" the tall blonde one says while throwing out his arms grandly. I frown.

You've got to be kidding me.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh!" he says flashing all of us a sexy glance. This really can't be happening to me!

"Shut up Sempai," the girl with big brown eyes and a pixie hair cut mutters. He scurries into a corner and everything around him seems to get dark. What the hell?

"OK class, these are the exchange students. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves and tell us why you're here?" Mr. Jackson says not sure how to response to the idiot named Tamaki. The idiot jumps out of the corner comes back over to his fellow exchangers. Who said he was out of time out?

"Well good American peasants, my fellow Host Club members and I were rather board with our scenery, we wanted something new and different, when Kyoya, the vice president of the Host Club, happened to stumble upon a notice that your lovely Garfield High School is excepting seven gorgeous students from our Ouran Academy," everyone in our class just stares at the conspicuous, loud, conceited, overbearing, blonde Japanese teen unable to figure out what to do.

What the hell is a 'Host Club'?

"Bro! Are you on drugs?" Eliot the class clown asks loudly while laughing. Most of us start laughing as well. But I don't. The Blonde walks back over to his dark corner.

"Maybe I should take over," a dark haired boy says. He's extremely handsome, with intense eyes framed by glasses that make him look extremely intelligent and even more handsome. "I'm Kyoya Otori, we all have come to America, to experience first hand what America is like, we are here to simply watch, interact with you, and enjoy ourselves," Kyoya explains simply and calmly. "This is Haruhi Fujioka, this is Takashi Morinozuka, but he goes by Mori, this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but he would like to be called Honey, and these are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin,"

"Alright, well, I guess I should let you all meet your tour guide for these two weeks," Mr. Jackson says ever awkward. "LeAnne Smith please stand up," I frown. "Annie," God! I stand up slowly and look at the seven weirdoes. I bow knowing that it's respectful in their culture to do so.

"Hi…I'm LeAnne, and though unwillingly…I'm at your service,"


	2. Animate Me!

**A/N: Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews and everything! I'm really happy that you all are interested in my new Ouran High School story! Snaps for all of you! Again, this is just getting started, the next chapter, I'm pretty sure they're going to go sight seeing! Anyone from Seattle, or has been can give me some suggestions. I mean, I live in Seattle, but It's not like I've been everywhere so...yeah!**

**Any Who!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

"Alright, here's the lunchroom," I say waving my arms gesturing to everything in the room. I'm on the balcony with the seven exchange students. Surprisingly I made it through all four of my classes, and now, its lunch. "All though most people call it the Commons," I say as I lead them down one of the two staircases that descend from the balcony.

"It's…public," Tamaki says lightly. I look up at him.

"Was that supposed to be a complement?" I ask bluntly as I lead them to the three lines. "Alright what do you guys want? The entre, which is spaghetti. The sandwiches, you can either get a hamburger, a cheeseburger or a chicken burger. Or you can have a salad,"

"Wait…I don't see a gourmet line," The twins say in unison. I laugh at their ridiculous comment.

"Of course not! We're a public school in the Central District of Seattle Washington! Our private schools don't even have a gourmet line!" All of the boys clump together and look at me like I just insulted their mothers. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Alright, alright, come on, we can go to the chicken shop across the street," I say turning on my heels and walking towards the main doors.

"What kind of chicken?" Tamaki asks curiously. "Is it peasant chicken?" I roll my eyes. What's up with him and calling everyone peasants?

"Uh…sure? Oprah Winfrey loves it, she used to have it flown in all the time, until she became health conscious," I shrug as we leave the main building and go down the main steps.

"Oprah?" Tamaki says loudly so even more people stare at us. I look up at him. He's actually a lot tall then I'd though he'd be, but nothing close to anyone around here. I think the tallest student we have here is 6'6 or 6'7. Even Mori only comes up to his lip.

"Can you not be so…foreign?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. He looks around for a corner but there are no corners in the open space so he just stops. "Come on!" I say getting behind him and pushing him lightly on his back. I look back towards Haruhi. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes," I'd have to say that Haruhi is probably the most normal out of everyone. Except for the fact that she's wearing a guys' uniform. Oh yeah!

"Hey, didn't anyone tell you that you guys don't have to wear uniforms here?" I ask curiously. We walk across the street to the small chicken shack with a long line coming out of it. Most people at our school eat at this place, although I really don't think it's that good. In fact, I know for a fact that my dad and grandmother can make better chicken than them!

"No, we were not informed—,"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You can't just cut everyone!" I shout as I see the twins pushed back everyone—who are mostly black—making their way to the front. Oh no! I rush in after them.

"What the hell do you to think you're doing!" some pint sized girl says, but she looks like she could kick their asses in a heart beat.

"Sorry!" I shout and finally get through the mob of people and grab each of the twin's ears.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" they mutter as I drag them out. I apologize to everyone muttering something like they're mentally retarded and foreign. I bring them outside towards the end of the line and push them towards the rest of the exchange students. I sigh loudly.

"Alright it's time to go over some ground rules," I say removing my hair from my face. "First of all, I don't know what crackpot, retarded, rich, snobby school you guys go to, but however it works there, is not how it works here at GHS!" I start off.

"But—,"

"No Tamaki, you listen! And BTW, you're not a prince! So stop talking about this Host Club that you run! And what is that anyways?"

"It's a club that I organized for the most handsomest gentlemen entertain and host our female—and some male—population," I frown.

"What about Haruhi?"

"What do you mean, what about Haruhi?" Tamaki says suspiciously.

"She's a girl, so does she entertain the males?"

"What? Haruhi's not a girl!" Him and the twins say making a lot of excuses. I frown.

"What are you talking about? I'm not stupid," I pull aside an acquaintance who just left the line with his food. "Anya, is that a girl or a boy?" I ask pointing towards Haruhi.

"A girl, right?" Anya says looking at Haruhi.

"Yes, I'm a girl," Haruhi shrugs.

"Cool, I love your haircut by the way, anyways, I've got to go," Anya waves and walks away.

"OK, now that that's settled, back to the rules. 1) No going into dark corners during class. 2) No dipping girls in the hallway…they will slap you. 3) Don't say 'Hi' to every person you see. 4) Don't do the creepy incest thing twins. Incest is not best, and our security will arrest you. 5) Mori, you can't carry Honey on your shoulders cause our administrators are jack asses. So, that's all I've got for right now, and I'm sure there will be more, but for right now, that will have to do," I say as we continue to move up in line.

"I don't like those rules!" Honey wines clutching his little pinkish purpleish rabbit.

"Sorry Honey, but you don't want to attract anymore attention then you guys already do,"

"Why can't we?" The twins question. I frown.

"Well…because you don't want people talking about you, well us,"

"And why is that Miss Smith?" Kyoya asks pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Because this is High School, and these people will eat you up and spit you out," I say bluntly.

"Well…how do you know if you've never tried?" Honey says. I'm at a lost for words…

"You see Miss Smith…maybe this is our destiny! Maybe it was written in the stars for us to meet each other so that we can ignite the fire that's deep inside of you! So that you can live!" Tamaki says dramatically. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. But even so…maybe he's right…maybe I haven't been living…and they're here to…animate me.


	3. What an Animated Bus Ride!

**A/N: I attempted for LeAnne to get them to go sightseeing...it failed...you should just read it. **

**Any who! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

"What is that loud mysterious noise?" Tamaki shouts standing up and looking around the room. I frown.

"It's the bell signaling for the end of the day. I explained this to you when you heard the lunch bell," I laugh. So I decided that I'd have a better attitude towards the strange exchange students. "What, does your rich people not have bells?"

"No, it just doesn't sound so…loud and…alarming!" Tamaki says looking down at me. I pack up my stuff and roll my eyes.

"So how do the students hear it?"

"Well, are students aren't loud and rambunctious," Kyoya shrugs. I shrug.

"That makes since I guess," I say walking out of the classroom. "So, I was wondering if you all wanted to go downtown to go sightseeing, but we can't go everywhere because then we won't have anything to see over the rest of the days."

"What exactly is downtown?" Kyoya asks.

"Really, I thought you knew everything," I say with a wicked smile.

"Of course not, I just know just about everything, but I'm a bit rusty on a city like Seattle," Kyoya says seriously.

"Right, well, we have the Space Needle, Pike Place Market, Magic Mouse Toy Store, Ye Old Curiosity Shop, um and then we have tons of fancy restaurants that I've never been to because they're so expensive,"

"Ooh! Let's go to the Space Needle!" The twins say excitedly. I look back at everyone else.

"Do you guys agree?"

"Sure, why not?" Haruhi says. "I heard it's really amazing. What do you think?"

"Well, I don't know. I know I'm a native of Seattle, but I've never been, it's sad really," They all look at me curiously as we walk outside and I head towards my house.

"Why haven't you been?"

"Well, because it's sixteen dollars per person and it's a lot of money if you're going with your family or a group of friends," I say with a shrug. "And not everyone on this earth is blessed into an incredibly rich family," I say.

"Unfortunate isn't it? It's alright! One day your prince will come and he'll sweep you off your feet and you'll live happily ever after!" Tamaki says grandly. I frown.

"Something's seriously wrong with you," I mutter.

"LeAnne, I believe downtown is the other direction, where are we going?"

"Oh, we're going to my house so I can drop off my stuff," I say as we cross the street. "My house is just right here," I say walking onto our lawn and towards the door. The windows are open so I know someone's home. I walk up the steps and enter the house.

"You leave your door open?" Kyoya asks as all of them file in unashamed.

"No, my Mom leaves the door open after she gets home from work knowing that I will be here momentarily," I say walking towards my room. I put my bag down and grab my wallet that's on my desk. I turn around to see all of them right behind me. "Whoa, you know you guys don't have to follow me everywhere," I say clutching my chest.

"Annie?" Mom calls. She must be downstairs in the basement doing laundry.

"Yes Mom! I'm leaving!" I call out and walk back towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To entertain weird Japanese exchange students!" I say opening the door once more. "I'll be home by six thirty, maybe seven!"

"Alright text me!" I hold the door open until all of them file out then I close the door and head towards the bus stop.

"So, how are we getting to this 'Space Needle'?" Tamaki asks me.

"The bus,"

"Bus?"

"Bus…hmmm…must be an American thing,"

"Um, excuse me, Annie," Honey says pulling my shirt sleeve a little. I look around at the short big eyed Sr.

"Yes Honey,"

"What's a bus?" I frown. I'm pretty sure there's buses in Japan…oh yeah…they're rich.

"Um, it's public transportation. It's like a huge car, it gets civilians from point A to point B," I explain.

"Did she say public?" Hikaru asks Kaoru.

"I think she did Hikaru," we arrive at the bus stop right by the chicken shop and I turn towards the exchange students.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you the rules of the bus. 1) If they look suspicious, do not make any kind of eye contact. 2) Do not sit next to or associate with anyone who smells like a dumpster or a back alley. 3) If someone's muttering to themselves, leave them be! Do not, I repeat, do not ask them who they're talking to. It will end badly! 5) Sit in the middle of the bus. 6) Do not talk to hoodlums or thugs, unless they talk to you. Then respond respectfully, but remain detached…hmm…that will have to do for now. Oh yeah! 6) If there looks like there's going to be a fight, you get up and you follow me off the bus! 7) Do, not, under any circumstances, bring attention to yourself! Do you understand?" they all nod. "Good, here comes the 4," The bus stops and I pay for all of us. Which costs me ten dollars. Ooh…I'm going to kill Mr. Jackson!

"Hello American commoners of the bus!" Tamaki shouts while spinning. The bus jerks off and he falls into an old lady who then presumes to beat him with her cane. The twins go to help him while Honey's swinging on the rails, Mori's trying to pry him off leaving Haruhi, Kyoya and I looking at a bus full of chaos.

Well isn't this just going to be an animated bus ride?

"Lady beating him! He's just an idiot!" I shout.


	4. What an Animated View!

**A/N: Alright, I hope you all like this one! I liked it decent enough, although my description of the Space Needle probably isn't that accurate, not that I described it in detail or anything, but the amount that I did might not be accurate since I've never been there. **

**Any who!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, so we're downtown. Look, I know Washington is the 'family state' or whatever. But this is still a pretty big city, and you guys are naïve and pretty stupid. And you really don't listen very well. So, I need you all to _listen_ as best as you can," I say as we get off by the McDonald's by the Space Needle.

"Aye, aye capt'n!" The Twins say saluting me then pulling out their cameras and taking pictures of everything.

"Alright, come on! To the Space Needle we go!" I say as the light turns green and I wait for all of them to go before me before I go. "Tamaki I swear to God if you do anything stupid…"

"Mommy! LeAnne's being mean!" Tamaki whines. Who the hell is he talking to? Haruhi?

"No she's not. And I told you not to call me that," Kyoya says bluntly. What the hell?

"LeAnne what's that?" Honey says looking up at the weird multi-colored swirly building thing.

"Oh, yeah that. It's the Experience Music Project building. I think it's like a music museum and a Sci-Fi museum. But I've never been, so I don't really know what it looks like inside," I say. "Maybe we can go there later on in the week, but for now lets head to the Space Needle,"

"You know it's not as big as I thought it would be," Kyoya says looking up at it as we walk.

"Well it was built in the sixties I think, so a lot of the buildings we have now weren't here, I think," I say logically. "Of course I'm just guessing." We walk up to the large…building is it? And get our tickets; everyone pays for themselves because I don't have money like that. And they do. "Alright we ready?"

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Honey says happily while jumping up and down. I laugh.

"Me too!" I agree. "We'll get food after we're done up there," I say while we wait for the elevator.

"Isn't there food up there?" Haruhi asks.

"There is but, I've only heard terrible things about it, so…maybe we can go to Dick's the best burger joint around here," I say with a smile just by thinking about the food. "The Dick's deluxe are to die for!"

"Sounds good," Haruhi says.

"Sounds like a heart attack," the twins say. I stick my tongue out at them.

"Annie-chan will there be sweets at this 'Dick's?'" Honey asks pulling on my sleeve.

"Uh, they have ice cream and milkshakes…but if we go to the one on Broadway then we can stop to get frozen yogurt at Yogurt Land, it's like heaven on earth, so many different flavors and toppings!"

"The elevators' here!" the twins say and get on board taking pictures of random tourists.

"Stop that!" I whisper-yell. "I'm sorry they're idiots," I say awkwardly towards the tourist and they start yelling at me in some European language. "OK, they don't understand me," I mutter to myself. As soon as everyone's in the elevator goes up, up, up and it's amazing! I look around at the city that I love and smile. Hikaru and Kaoru take pictures of everything and everyone. And then we're in the Space Needle!

It's not very crowded being that it's just a normal Monday in early spring. We quickly find a table and I'm mesmerized by the view.

"Wow, it's gorgeous," Haruhi says while looking out the window.

"Yeah, it really is,"

"You're lucky that you get to live here," I look up over at her.

"I guess I am…I've never really thought if the fact that I live here…I guess I needed a higher perspective," I say with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" I look around to see that it's just me, Haruhi and Kyoya at the table. I sigh.

"Where are they?" I ask looking up at Kyoya who's looking at his clip board.

"Honey and Mori are looking for candy, Tamaki's most likely harassing some poor tourist girl and Hikaru and Kaoru are taking pictures of people," I sigh and get up only to see the twins being chased by those European people.

"Help us LeAnne! They're going to_ kill_ us!" They shout as they run around the room the European people shouting—most likely curse words—at them. Before I can go help the twins in comes Tamaki who's blubbering like a baby holding his cheek.

"Haruhi! Kyoya! That woman over there just slapped me!"

"Well what did you do?" I ask frustrated.

"I'm not talking to you! You're mean!" Tamaki says much like a three year old.

"What did you do Tamaki?"

"I only dipped her—,"

"I told you not to do that!" I shout at the idiot prince.

"You said not to do that at your poor public school!" He shouts back. I sigh loudly.

"Excuse me Ma'am but these lads told me that they belong to you," a security officer says holding the twins by the scruff of their necks. I sigh.

"Technically…they're my exchange students," I say. "What'd they do?"

"Well they were harassing the rest of the people here," I roll my eyes.

"Right well they're very sorry,"

"Yeah, we'll pay for anything that we broke," Kaoru says simply.

"Yeah, and you should really put us down now," Hikaru says. The security officer obliges and Hikaru cracks his neck and eyes the man evily.

"Well you guys technically didn't break anything but you all are not aloud to—,"

"ANNIE-CHAN! ANNIE-CHAN! I BOUGHT ALL OF THE CHOCOLATE IN THE STORE AND I ATE ALL OF IT!" Honey says jumping on me and spinning me around, and around, and around. Ohmigod!

"Mori you let him eat all of that?" I shout while I'm being spun.

"He snuck most of it," I hear him say. Wow, I've never heard him say so much.

"Honey!" I shout loudly and firmly. "Stop." He finally stops spinning me, but then he presumes to bounce up and down on the tables and counters _and people_.

Oh. My. God!

* * *

"I'm really sorry we got you banned from the Space Needle for a year," Honey says tiredly. He's finally down from his high, but now he's gonna crash any minute now. We're by the large spherical fountain, but it's not on since it's still cold even though it's not raining.

"Huh, it's alright Honey…I wasn't going to go again this year anyways," I shrug. "You guys had fun right?" I ask looking at everyone.

"Yes, the ten minutes we were up there was enjoyable," Kyoya says.

"Yes, the view was pretty nice," Haruhi agrees.

"Yes…the view was very animated," I agree and smile at my weird, strange and slightly idiotic exchange students. "Lets go get some grub,"


	5. Animated Yogurt Machine!

**A/N: OK, sorry I posted this so late, I was working on a personal story. And it's pretty short so I'm sorry about that as well. It was also really hard to write this in the first place because they...well...you should just read it.**

**Any who!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow, LeAnne, you were right, these burgers are amazing! And the fries!" Haruhi says happily stuffing fries into her mouth as we walk towards YogurtLand which is right down the street from Dick's Drive-in.

"I know, it's so amazing!" I say putting a long fry into my mouth. "What do you guys think?"

"Considering that its commoner's food it's rather amazing," Kyoya compliments.

"This is the best commoner's food I've ever had!" Tamaki says happily holding up the burger as if it's God's gift to Seattle, and only Seattle. And it is. I laugh and open the door to YogurtLand and they all file in.

"Hmm, we have some of these shops in Japan, but I never thought of entering into one," Haruhi says.

"I know, I didn't ever think I'd enter into one of these until my father forced me to try it and I fell in love, I don't even like regular yogurt, but I love frozen yogurt,"

"That's like liking tomatoes but not ketchup," she laughs.

"Guilty again, I'll use ketchup but it's not my favorite condiment," I say laugh while leading them all towards the flavors. I turn towards Honey who's on Mori's shoulders. "Now Honey, you can get some frozen yogurt, but it has to be a small amount and I have to approve what you put on it. Alright?" he nods.

"Can Usa-chan have some too?" I look at his rabbit and sigh.

"He can have a test tube," I say picking one up and handing it to Honey as Mori puts him back on the ground. "Alright have at it," I say to the rest of the bunch and they do. I get the cheesecake flavor then move on to toppings absentmindedly. But as I move I slip and fall on my ass my yogurt falling out of my hand. Ow! I look around to see yogurt surrounding me! What the hell! I know I didn't spill that much!

"Ooh! Tamaki broke the nozzle!" they twins say in unison.

"I didn't break anything! You two pushed me into the machine when you rushed by to put strawberries on your yogurt!" Tamaki says while trying to stop the cookie's and cream yogurt spills out of it endlessly. I jump up and look around for napkins.

"What the hell is going on here?" the cashier says coming over trying to help Tamaki stop the yogurt filling it up with cups, and cups, and cups.

"You faulty nozzle!" I say before he can pin it on us. I don't care about getting banned from the Space Needle, but I absolutely _refuse_ to get banned from YogurtLand!

"My exchange student was just trying to get some yogurt and your nozzle broke! Then I slipped in the yogurt!" the poor guy looks up at me frantic.

"Are you OK? You're not hurt are you?" he asks looking me up and down and I grab my knee.

"I mean, my knee _is_ pretty sore…I don't know if I can walk!" I say trying to put pressure on it but I pretend like it hurts and lean on Mori for support.

"Right…well, please don't sue!" he says and the yogurt machine finally stops and he sighs. "OK, well that's over," he gives me his full attention. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I guess you can give me and my exchange students free yogurt and toppings, for two months,"

"Two months!"

"Ow! My knee!" I say pretending like I'm going to collapse.

"Alright, two months!" he slips and slides back to the cash register and gets all of us little cards and slips and slides back to us. "Here, just get your yogurt and toppings and go! I have to clean up this mess," he pushes past me and goes to get a mop I assume.

"Well you heard him! Get as much as you want!" Honey eyes bright up. "Except for you Honey," he deflates. Ah, poor little guy. We all get as much as we can and bolt out of the shop as quickly as we can. And as soon as we get outside we all burst into laughter. Well, except for Mori and Kyoya who simply smile.

"I can't believe you lied like that!" Haruhi says astonished.

"I know! But I so didn't want to get banned from YogurtLand!" I laugh. "I'll repent later," We continue walking down the street towards the bus stop and once we get there it hit the twins and prince idiot.

"Ow!" they all say in unison. "What was that for?"

"For animating the yogurt machine!"


	6. Animated Limo Ride!

**A/N: OK, I'm so sorry for the super long wait! I hope this will suffice, I'll try to update every day again, or every other day if that's not too long for you all.**

**Any who **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

I shuffle into my first period class to see that the idiots plus Haruhi and Kyoya are already in class, plus Mr. Jackson. "Ah, Miss Smith, Tamaki was just explaining to me how your guy's day went yesterday," he says. I glare at him then go to my desk. "Why did you glare at me?" He asks with a smile, but I can hear his awkwardness.

"Because I was banned from the Space Needle and I had to pay ten dollars to get on the bus," I mutter as I take my seat in-between the Twins, Tamaki in front of me sitting by Kyoya and Haruhi and Mori and Honey are behind me.

"Banned from the Space Needle? Oh wow…what happened?" he asks amused by my misfortune.

"The twins took pictures of angry foreign people, Tamaki was harassing some chick and Honey ate all of the candy in the store…then got a sugar rush and presumed to jump on people's heads," I say in a monotone. He starts laughing loudly so I look up at him and he tries to stifle them.

He fails.

"It's not funny," I say bitterly.

"But, Annie-chan, you said you weren't mad anymore!" Honey says from behind. I turn around and give him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Honey, I'm not mad it's just…I didn't get to have my coffee today, so I'm in a pretty bad mood,"

"Wow, you're that dependent on coffee?" Haruhi questions while looking back at me.

"Well, no, but I haven't had it in like a week, and that's when I start to get really moody. What can I say? I'm a Seattleite; we started _Starbucks_ ya know,"

"Well there's a Starbucks right down the street, why didn't you get one before you came here? We still have a while before school starts," Hikaru says.

"'Cause I don't have that much money left, and the money I have I'm spending on you guys so we can have fun doing free things," I sigh. "You didn't think of this did you?" I ask Mr. Jackson.

"Uh…to be honest, no," Mr. Jackson says from behind his computer screen.

"Hey, why did you pick me in the first place?" I ask curiously.

"Because honestly I feel if I picked anyone else they'd either be too timid or they'd scare them off," I think about it and I realize they're right.

"You're right," I say honestly. "They'd scare the crap out of you guys," I say thoughtfully looking towards the exchange students.

"What! We'd never run away—," Tamaki says standing up victoriously.

"Hey what's up Blondie!" Eliot shouts as he sees Tamaki. "Are you sober now?" Slowly sits back down and lowers his head onto the desk.

"Shut the hell up Eliot! You really shouldn't talk about drugs," I say with a knowing look. He dated my step sister and let me tell, he's not the most innocent. He gives me a look.

"Really bro? You're going to bring that up?" he asks holding back his smile.

"I will if you don't stop being a jackass," I mutter.

"Whoa, is it that time of the month?" I cut my eyes at him so cold his slithers away terrified. I hate it when guys do that! Like that is my biggest pet peeve ever! "

"Douche bag,"

"LeAnne stop using bad words in my class,"

"Mr. Jackson you cuss all the times,"

"Touché," as he gets from behind the computer and welcomes the kids that start coming in.

"You're really are moody," The twins say in unison. I go back and forth glaring at them.

"I need coffee!" I whine and slam my head on the table.

* * *

"Annie-chan! We have a surprise for you!" Honey says as he drags me outside. It's now the end of the day and I'm still in a rather pissy mood.

"Uh, Honey I'm not in the mood—is that a limo?" I ask at the top of the front steps of the school. There's a long black stretch limo with the rest of the 'Host Club' leaning on it and waving up at me.

"Yup! Me and the rest of the Host Club are treating you to an afternoon in the town! We're going to go to the original Starbucks, go shopping and take you out to dinner,"

"Oh Honey! You guy's didn't have to do all of that!"

"But we want to, I know we've only been here a day, but you already seem worn out," Honey says as he pulls me down the stairs and towards the limo.

"Yeah…you guys are a bit of a handful,"

"Plus there's another surprise!" Honey says as he opens the door—Are you serious? My mom, sister, stepsister, my two little half sisters, and my dad.

"You—you guys are coming too?" I ask not even hiding my disappointment.

"Don't jump for joy," my sister Macy says dryly. I laugh and climb in.

"Come on make room, make room," I say as the 'Host Club' piles in.

"So Mr. Smith, how did you and Mrs. Smith meet?" Tamaki asks confidently.

"No, no, stop talking. Now," I say giving him a look.

"It's an innocent—,"  
"I'm Ms. Garner," Mom says. Tamaki sweatdrops. I chuckle.

"They met in a hospital, Mom was volunteering and Dad was visiting his grandma," Macy shrugs.

"How lovely, you know you guys made a splendid couple! What was the wedding like?"

"No, no, stop talking. Now," I repeat.

"There was no wedding, Mr. Smith…left me at the alter—,"  
"Stop being so melodramatic Nikki! I left you three weeks before the wedding!" Dad shouts. As if that's any better.

"Really cause that's so much better!"

"Yes! It is! And things were spiraling out of control anyways!"

"That's only because of your mother!"

"Don't you bring my mama into this!" I look over at Tamaki.

"You happy? See what you did?"

"I—how was I supposed to know?" I sigh. This is going to be a very, very, long and animated limo ride.


	7. Animated Tourists

**A/N: I am sooooooooo soooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy for such the long wait! I have a disease called laziness. It's actually really bad honestly. This one isn't as funny and doesn't have as much action, but I'm hoping that the next chapter will have quite a bit, so look forward to that. Once again I am sooooo !**

**Any Who!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

We finally pull up to Starbucks and I get out of the car quickly and breathe in the fresh non-awkward air.

"Is this it?" Tamaki says looking at Starbucks.

"Yeah, it says Starbucks right on the building, haven't you had it before?" I question.

"No, it's a very simple franchise," I look at him like he's retarded. He kind of is for saying something as foolish as that.

"What do you mean? It's the biggest coffee franchise in the world," I say.

"Well yes they have quantity but do they have quality?" He says looking at me with a big dopey smile.

"Whatever, let's just go in and order," I lead the Hosts and my family to the door then I stop causing a domino affect.

"What'd you do that for?" Macy says rubbing her head. I think she ran into Mori.

"I really, don't want to get banned from here. Believe it or not, this is my first time coming here, and I think it will be quite enjoyable, so don't ruin it!" I say to the Hosts.

"You have our word!" Tamaki says dramatically. I look at him dully then look at Haruhi and Kyoya.

"We won't break anything," Kyoya says with a bored expression, his hands in his pocket his eyes analyzing everything.

"Alright, let's go!" I walk into the shop to find many-a-tourists—oh crap! I stop once again and it causes another ripple affect.

"OK stop doing that!" Monica my stepsister says loudly. I can't properly laugh because I'm look at those damn foreign people.

"Are those the…?" The Twins asks appearing at either of my sides. I nod. "Well what do we do?" Kaoru asks.

"I don't think they've noticed us yet…maybe we can hurry and get our drinks and get the heck outta here," I say. My plan is good in theory, but at the same time, there's the seven host members, my six family members and myself. So 'slipping' and being 'unnoticeable' is really hard for us.

"I think that's the best—,"

"Oh my god look at the doggy!" Tamaki shouts loudly as he runs over and pets some random golden retriever that's minding his damn business. Now, if only Tamaki could follow the dog's lead.

"That dog looks familiar," Haruhi says thoughtfully. "Didn't someone have that dog when we went to the Space Needle?"

"I don't know," I say thinking back. Wait…maybe there was…it was a blonde guy, and he was talking to—the crazy foreigners! "Oh no! Tamaki get away from that dog!" I whisper/yell.

"Why? He's such a cute dog!" Tamaki says while petting him excitedly while the dog just sits there tied to the table barely even looking at Tamaki.

"Because I said so!" I say. "Now come!" I say pointing down towards my feet much like a mom.

"Maybe we should leave, you guys are causing a lot of—," my dad starts when the foreign people turn around see Tamaki touching their dog. They start yelling at Tamaki loudly. He slinks back to our side and the Foreign people keep yelling at us.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" I ask as we slowly back away.

"Why didn't you tell me that it's the foreigners dog!"

"Because I didn't want to bring attention to us!"

"Look, people, calm down, Tamaki obviously didn't mean to offend you all," Mom says stepping in front of all of us and trying to talk to the foreigners calmly. But the woman keeps yelling at mom. "Look—look—let me speak!"

"Mom! They clearly don't understand you!" Macy shouts.

"We don't understand them and they're still yelling!" Mom shouts back.

"So do want to be like them?"

"Look girl!" Mom says giving her a threatening look.

"Let's just leave!" Dad booms and ushers us all out while everyone in Starbucks looks at _us_ like we're crazy. Which we are, but this time it wasn't our crazy that got us in trouble. The foreigners were doing more shouting than we were. "How do you guys know those people?"

"We met on the Space Needle," I say casually as we walk farther away from Starbucks.

"When did you go to the Space Needle?" Dad wonders. I don't see my dad that often, my sister Macy and I used to switch back every other week, but when we got to high school we got sick of that so we stayed with our mom, and we go over to our dad's whenever we feel like it.

"Yesterday, we actually kind of got banned from there," I say nonchalantly as we stop at the Limo. Dad shakes his head which means 'I'm so outta the loop,'

"So what are we going to do now?" Shelly my youngest sister asks. She's only eight, but she's really smart and a bit of a goofball, but she can be pretty sarcastic at times as well.

"I guess we should just go shopping," I say looking up at Kyoya and everyone. "Is that alright,"

"Can I sit this one out?" Dad wonders.

"I second that motion," Haruhi agrees in her deadpanned voice.

"Come on Haruhi! Don't you want to get a pretty dress?" Tamaki pleads.

"No, no not really,"

"Well everyone needs to go shopping because we're going to Canlis!" Tamaki says happily. Me and my whole family frowns.

"What the hell is that?" my mom wonders.

"It's one of Seattle's best restaurants!" Tamaki says appalled that we don't know what the hell he's talking about.

"Never heard of it," Izzy my second youngest sister says blandly. "And I'm from here,"

"It's the fanciest restaurant here!"

"Then, do you think it's wise to go there? I mean, we're not exactly the classiest people if you haven't noticed," I say. The host (Excluding Haruhi) group together appalled.

"I assure you Miss Smith that nothing will go wrong! We're trained, we've been doing this since before we could walk!" Tamaki says regaining his composure. Well, the little composure he has.

"Alright, whatever you say," I say my eyes rolling. "I just don't want to look like a fool,"

"Miss Smith! We'd never make you guys look like a fool!" Tamaki says loudly walking on the cobbled stone that surrounds Pike Place Market and tripping falling flat on his face. Oh the irony.


	8. Animated Sisters!

**A/N: Alright, here it is! The next chapter, I hope you all enjoy. BTW, I do not own any of the Ouran Host Club characters, no matter how badly I want to, I also do not own Starbucks, or Macy's or that fancy pansy restaurant. But, I do own LeAnne and the rest of her family. Just wanted to get that out of the way...**

**BTW, I'm sorry if I offend any Texans or New Yorkers in this, I mean no harm. In fact I have family in Texas and I really want to go to the Big Apple. **

**Any Who...**

**Read, Rate and Enjoy! **

* * *

My family, the Hosts and I all enter Macy's that's right next to Westlake Mall. As we enter the mall Tamaki pushes lightly past me to take the lead. He looks around as if this is somewhere he can belong. Hikaru and Kaoru takes his left and right side. I frown. What's so great about Macy's?

"Alright! Hosts you know the drill! Kyoya, take Mr. Smith to the men's department!" Kyoya ushers Dad to the escalators leading down.

"Right this way sir," Kyoya says politely. Dad gives me a weird look saying: 'How did this happen to you?' and honestly, I don't really have an answer.

"Mori, Honey, take Shelly and Izzy to the kids section! Hikaru, Kaoru, take Ms. Garner to the women's department! Haruhi, you and I will take LeAnne, Macy and Monica!" all of the boys up and leave dragging my sisters and mom away. And now it's only me, my sisters, Haruhi and Tamaki. I'm gonna get hell for this later…

"Do I have to? Can't I go wait in that café up those stairs?" Haruhi drawls pointing up to a small little café up the stairs from the purse section. I've never even been up there. I wonder if it's any good…

"No! Besides, we need to get you a dress! Don't you want to look pretty for the restaurant?" Tamaki says looming over Tamaki with a puppy dog look. I roll my eyes. For some reason the Hosts insist on wearing their uniforms. Even when they're out of school. It doesn't make since 'cause even though they're idiots they do like to impress people. And although they're uniforms are spiffy, they're not exactly…fashion forward.

"No, I don't, I wanna wear what I wanna wear," Haruhi says dully.

"Come on Tamaki, just leave her alone," I say taking his hand and dragging him to the escalator.

"Why can't she just be a pretty girl?" Tamaki whines.

"And why the hell can't you just grow the hell up?" I instruct with an eye roll.

"Tamaki! This is seventh dress I've tried on!" I whine frustrated. I mean, I love shopping—but this is annoying!

"No, that's not the best dress, it doesn't compliment your skin tone as much as the red one that you wore—,"

"Then let me wear the red dress,"

"No! It doesn't flatter your figure very much," OK…_ow_!

"Then what should I wear?" I say doing a frustrated dance with my feet a little. Both Monica and Macy have their dress. Macy picked—and Tamaki confirmed— a purple sweat heart neck line and an A-line skirt with sparkles all over the bodice. Monica got—and Tamaki confirmed—a simple knee length sweat heart neck line black dress with a white belt that ties into a bow in the back.

"Something red, that features of your breasts in a tasteful way—," I throw my flat at him but he dodges it simply. "But something that shows your hour glass figure in a decent, and not flashy way,"

"Hey boss, what's taking so long? Everyone's got their outfits," Hikaru says in a bored voice. He looks up at me and frowns. "That looks terrible with your skin,"

"Thank you! But we've established that already!" I shout loudly. He sticks his tongue out and I threaten him with my other flat. He looks around the racks and pulls out a pretty green dress.

"Here, put this on," he says tossing it to me.

"Fine! But this is the last dress that I'm trying on! Then we're just going to choose between the ones that I've already tried on!" I say loudly. I turn and storm back into the dressing room. I take the dress off quickly and slip into the other one. I look in the mirror and I'm shocked. The dress looks amazing on me. It hugs all of my curves perfectly then flares out into a ball gown skirt that stops a few inches above my knees. The skirt has pick ups ever so often with sparkles and gems, as well as sparkles all over the bodice. I smile. I zip up the side and walk out of the dressing room confidently.

"I think this is the dress," I say slightly breathless.

"Wow, LeAnne, you look gorgeous!" Tamaki says standing up from his chair—the one that he demanded to get. Well he seduced it out of the chick but…same difference— "Look at what I've created!"

"Um, I believe I made her," Mom says coming up bag in hand.

"With some help," Dad says. Ew!

"And I picked out the dress," Hikaru adds in. "So you had absolutely nothing to do with this,"

"I deserve credit!" Tamaki yells loudly at Hikaru. I laugh.

"Well, I'm going to go change and we can get this dress!" I say happily going back to the dressing room. I take off the dress and put back on my regular clothes. I walk back out and we buy the dresses ('What? Only seventy dollars for each dress? I never realized this place was so cheap!') And we head towards the door.

"Hey, where're the girls?" I wonder aloud looking all around.

"And Mori and Honey…" Haruhi says.

"Somebody looking for us?" I hear Izzy's voice, only it's deeper, as if she's trying to sound sophisticated. Which is a hard task for a nine year old girl. We all look back to—

"Oh. My. God!" we all say in unison. Izzy has on a black two inch strapped dress with a a-line skirt that has white pokadots. Shelly's looks the same only hers is white with black spots, then they have red pea coats on, fancy little red shoes, and their hair is done and they have a boat load of make-up on. They look like the little girl from _Miracle on 34__th__ Street!_ I laugh. They actually look kind of cute.

"Did we do good Annie-chan?" Honey asks me running up to me I smile and nod.

"What did you do to my daughters?" Dad wonders looking at his nine and eight year old. "They look like a Texas Kid Pageant threw up on them!"

Harsh.

"Oh stop it Willard! They look fine! And they don't look like Texas threw up on them! If it did everything would be pink and they're hair would be bigger," Mom says taking out her phone and taking a picture of my sisters who pose.

"Yeah Dad, Nikki's right, they look like upper east side New York threw up on them," Monica says. Monica is actually going to school in New York next year, so when she was over there this past summer, she looked at all of the schools and campuses and visited everywhere.

"That's worst!" Dad says overdramatically.

"No it's not." Me, my sisters and my mom say in absolute unison.

"OK, it's not worst, you're right, but still!"

"Oh come on! It's just dress up! It's only for one night! Tomorrow, they'll be back to normal,"  
"Na-ah, I wanna wear this stuff everyday!" Izzy says.

"Don't push it Izzy," I threaten.

"It's Isabella now!"

"No it's not," me and my sisters say in unison. She sticks out her tongue more like a five year old than a nine.

"Um, I hate to interrupt family moment…but we have reservations," Tamaki says pointing to his highly expensive wrist watch.

"Come on Dad, Honey and Mori already paid for it, it would be rude to not let them wear it," I say pushing Dad's back outside where are limo is waiting.

"But…but…but…—,"

"No buts! Just get in the limo!" I say opening the door and making sure my Dad gets in first. We all scamper in and the limo fills with loud chatter. _God, I know I don't talk to you enough, and I'm really sorry, but, I really need your help, can you _please_ make it so then tonight goes smoothly? I mean you can do a whole lot, and I know you're busy, but I just don't want anything to be—animated…but you know, it's your call, you know…being that you're god and what not…uh…amen._


	9. An Animated Restaurant!

**A/N: Ask me no questions...I'll tell you no excuses...**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

God, I know you always have a plan but…I can't exactly see the light at the end of the tunnel with this one…

"Tamaki…this place is not meant to be a 'family' restaurant," I say as he has two waiters push like five tables together.

"This restaurant is what I want it to be! What _we_ want it to be! We're the clientele!" I sigh, but I sit down along with everyone else.

"What drink may I bring you all for today?" the waiter asks slightly out of breath from pushing the tables together. I pick up the menu—

"We'll take Pellegrino water, in the bottle, but you can bring the glasses, then I think a bottle of champagne, you know, for the adults, and a pitcher of apple juice, for the girls—and Honey," I look up at Tamaki. I don't know whether to be annoyed, or impressed.

"Alright sir, I'll be right with you," he walks away.

"Well isn't this just an amazing place?" Mom says her sunglasses on for some reason. Even though we're in Seattle, it's early spring and we're inside!

"Mom your glasses are on," Macy says looking at her with an irritated look.

"I have sensitive eyes,"

"You have a sensitive brain," I say under my breath.

"What was that darling?" Mom asks looking over at me.

"Nothing Mother," I say with an innocent smile.

"I'm bored!" the Twins say in unison. I look over at them. They're leaning back in their chairs looking around nonchalantly.

"Do something to entertain yourselves then," I say with shrug.

"Now you've done it," Kyoya says quietly.

"Kaoru, stop touching me," Hikaru says looking away from his brother. Is Kaoru even touching him? And they touch each other all the time!

"I'm only touching you because your seat is too close to mine," Kaoru says just as cold as his brother.

"Uh guys, whatever problem you guys have with each other, can you save it for the hotel—actually no don't do that! You guys stay at the Westin and that's a really fancy restaurant…so just save it for Japan," I say looking across the table at them.

"I'm afraid I can't do that LeAnne, I've been keeping this in for a long time," Kaoru says.

"Well can you keep it in a little longer?" Monica wonders.

"Hikaru always bosses me around!"

"That's only because you don't have a back bone!"

"Please! I pity you! You have to satisfy your manly need for being on top since you can't get it from anywhere else!"

"Oh please! I can have anyone I wanted! Can't I?" he lifts Macy's face romantically towards him.

"This is awkward…" Macy has a boyfriend that Dad doesn't know about, so she can't say 'My boyfriend will kick your ass' would suffice. Besides, she'd never say that anyways.

"Stop touching my sister," I say blandly.

"Alright, here are your waters, champagne and apple juice,"

"Ooh! Our—liquids are here!" Monica says trying to get Hikaru and Kaoru's attention off of arguing with each other.

"You're never happy! You always have to have an attitude!"

"At least I'm not someone who always smiles!" everyone except the twins look to Honey who's playing with Usa-chan.

"Um—what kind of appetizers would you all like?"

"Um, we're gonna skip the appetizers, and go straight to the meal," Dad instructs. "I have a feeling that we won't be staying here very long,"

"Why, is the service not to your liking?" the waiter asks confused.

"Oh no, I think in a minute our service isn't going to be to your liking," Dad says with a look. "Alright hurry up girls, lets get our meals—and you should just bring the boxes with our orders," I look at the menu while the twins continue to banter, everyone orders— "What do you want Anne?"

"Can I have lobster?" I wonder towards Tamaki.

"Of course! You can have the whole thing!" I smile and look into the distance.

"Really!" I ask looking back towards Tamaki.

"Yes! In fact, we'll take two lobsters," he says towards the waiter and my smile increases. I've only had lobster once, it was when my Dad and Stepmom got married, I was only five, but, it's been one of my favorite foods ever since!

"You never say you're sorry!"

"You never sleep in your own bed!"

"You hit me in your sleep!"

"You kick me!"

"NO! Hikaru, put the plate down!" Haruhi shouts as the waiter brings us our food. Dad packs everything up, Mom puts the champagne in her purse, Iz and Shel get up and go harass people, Honey and Mori go up to a random waiter looking for sweets and Monica and Macy slip out with Kyoya.

"Well don't you have a sense of humor?" I say towards the ceiling while getting up and walking behind Hikaru and Kaoru, I grab each by their ear and walk towards the door. "Come on guys," I say towards the remains of us.

"Sorry—for everything," Dad says to any and all members of the staff.

"I swear to God I can't take you anywhere!" I shout towards the twins as they say 'ow, ow, ow'

"Wow…you're a mom!" Mom says to me. I frown.

"That makes you a grandmother," I sing.

"I will hit you!" Mom sings back.

"I'm so done with this! I just want to eat my lobster in my pretty dress at home!"

"Ooh! Can we come over?" The Twins say, and I release them from pure shock. "Yeah!"

"But—but you've already been to my house! Why—why do you want to come over again?"

"We haven't been to your Dad's house," Kyoya says. I frown.

"You just help, and help, and help don't you?" I say sarcastically. He smiles his evil smile, which is very hot—though I'd never admit that.

"But Dad, are you OK with that?" I give him a look and he just smiles.

"Yeah I'm fine with it. This way Melanie can enjoy the diner too," My Stepmom works long hours, so she doesn't get home until late in the evening. So that's why she's not here with us today.

"But we didn't get her food, it's rude to eat in front of someone who doesn't have food," I say as we all pile into the limo.

"She can share with me," I give my father another look and he just smiles. "You look just like me when I was married to your mother," Mom gives him a look that matches mine. He clears his throat and looks to the front. "Driver! To my house! Onwards!"

God Damn it!

Him and his damn since of humor!

* * *

**A/N: OK, I'm sorry for the super long wait! I really hope you liked it! **


	10. Animated Dinner Party Pt 1

**A/N: Turns out my grandma does have word on her computer! Haha...anyways, I hope you enjoy this, it's kind of funny, but it has a lot of explaining in it as well. But I'm super excited with the fact that if my calculations are correct, we're about to reach fifty reviews! Yay me! Yay us! So-**

**Anyways!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hmm, what a humble home you have here Mr. Smith," Tamaki says while looking around our four bedroom apartment for a seven ½ family.

"Thank you Tamaki," Dad says while setting the food on the table and heading towards his room.

"It's not a compliment," I mutter as I see him walk away.

"Yes…very interesting," Kyoya says picking up Shelly's bow and examining it.

"You just have nothing nice to say don't you," I say looking up at the tall, mysterious man. He smirks down at me and I advert my eyes, slightly scared.

"Girls, can you please clear off the table," Dad calls out. I look at Monica and Macy who are on the couch; Shelly and Izzy are in their room showing Honey and Mori around, I'm pretty sure the twins are snooping around Macy and my room, while Haruhi, Kyoya and Tamaki are snooping around everywhere else. And Mom, well Mom she's probably in the bathroom. I look back towards Macy and Monica.

"Littles, Dad said to clear off the table," Monica says loud enough for the girls to hear, but quiet enough for Dad _not_ to hear.

"No he didn't he said 'Girls!'" Izzy says walking out so that we can see that she's not afraid of her, or any of us. Well, no I think she's afraid of Macy and me, or at least has a healthy respect.

"You're a girl aren't you?" Macy asks with a raised eyebrow.

"But—,"

"But nothing, you and Shelly get started and we'll join in after we put our stuff away," I say taking off my coat and shoes. I look at Mac and Mon and they pick up what I'm putting down, then I look towards Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi. "Don't ruin our house. Haruhi, you're in charge,"

"What! Why not me?" Tamaki says hurt.

"Because you destroy things!"

"I didn't destroy anything today!"  
"What do you want a sticker?"

"Yes, preferable gold and in a shape of a star!"

"Idiot!" all three of us walk past the dinning room table and the stove to the small hallway, then Mon goes to the left and we go to the right. I walk through the doorway knowing the twins are in there, because Macy and I never leave the door open.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mac says slightly loud. Of course, the twins have our bras on their heads like ears, I think Stitch did that at the end of his movie.

"This is just so fun!" Hikaru says. "I've always wanted to do this but always decided against it because it seems juvenile—,"

"It is juvenile!"  
"But it's worth the immaturity!" the two say in unison.

"Take them off, in five seconds; Or. I. Will. Kill. You," Macy says in a deadly serious voice. I think now is a good time to explain my family. Macy and I are blood sisters. Our parents were never married but they were together for a little over three years, Dad was sixteen and Mom was eighteen, Mom had just turned twenty when she had Mac, and then she was twenty one when she had me. So Mac and I are Douch twins. Between 9-16 months apart. When I was a year Mom and Dad broke up, three years later Dad met Melanie, they got married a year after that, but she already had two kids of her own who are both mixed with black and white. Monica, who's two years older than me, and Emily, who's four months older than me, Em's not here because she started acting up before high school so she got sent to a boarding school. In New York. Where there's no parents. Or relatives. Please, God, if there's any sense in this, please, show me a sign! Wait, don't do that, you make a joke out of my life!

Anyways, Dad and Melanie then had Izzy, two years after they got married, then had Shelly a year later, so their Douch twins too. Now, on to appearances. Mom is a fourth native American so she has long curly hair that goes down to her mid back, she's a dark brown with a red undertone, with big brown eyes, and a large white smile. She's actually quite beautiful. Macy is just as pretty, if not, prettier. She has light skin though, although both of us do actually. Macy is a shade or two lighter than butter scotch, her hair a light brown that gets pretty red in the son, and she has these big brown eyes like Mom's only hers are scary and beautiful at the same time. Macy has an athletic figure, and always dresses on point; she has a long list of guys on her tail, but she's completely devoted to her longtime boyfriend David.

Emily and Monica actually look a lot alike. They both have skin, that's actually darker than Macy and mines, but they're Dad is actually really dark in complexion. Monica's hair is thicker and curlier than Emily's, and even mine. It's originally, get black, but she died it blonde, and honestly it looks good with her red honey skin. Emily, from the last I saw, still has jet black hair, and honestly she looks exactly like her mom, who is really pretty, only her nose is a bit broader.

Shelly and Izzy are the fairest of all of us. Izzy, she looks like a light skinned Mexican. Her hair is jet black, with huge light brown eyes, with thick lips, and a tall lean stature. Shelly's the white girl of us all, with light brown big curly hair, big hazel/green eyes, thick lips and a broad nose. She looks like an exotic European princess.

Now me…well, my skin is a shade darker than butterscotch, but I have a red undertone. My eyes are a small eyes, Mom says it's as if I'm always 'laughing, or making fun of someone' but it's most likely that I'm just daydreaming or something. I have a rather narrow nose for a black girl, but it's not too narrow. I have thick, soup cooler lips, but their shaped pretty well, well at least that's what my mom says. I'm 5'7 standing a few inches below Macy, I have an hour glass figure, but I don't flaunt it as much as I used to—I don't know why. I think I'm in a depression, my hair is in a short bob that my mom made me get because she said I 'hid' in my long, thick, gorgeous jet black hair.

"You wouldn't dare kill us!" the twins taunt.

"Five—,"

"We're not afraid,"  
"Four—,"

"Ha, she really thinks we're going to quiver,"

"Three,"

"Hikaru I'm starting to get scared,"

"Two,"

"She can't possible hurt us Kaoru, she's a commoner,"

"One—,"

"Run," I say simply, but I close the door just for fun. Macy pounces and I enjoy her tackle the two boys trying to get the two bras off of their heads.

"LeAnne! Help us! Your commoner sister is attacking us!" they shout as she somehow sits on both of their backs yanking at their heads.

"It's payback for the freakin restaurant!" I shout happily.

"Annie! You said you'd help!" the girls yell.

"In a minute!" I shout back as I watch Mac get the bras off of their heads.

"Hey! What's going on! I'm home!" Melanie yells and the door slams.

"Mom!" the girls shout. Uh-oh. This is going to be animated.

"Why didn't you help us!?" The Twins ask looming over me and I smile.

"Can't we talk about this?" Oh yeah…real animated!


	11. Animated Dinner Party Pt2

**A/N: OK, #11! So, it's been brought to my attention that some people want LeAnne to fall in love with one of the Host club members, I don't know which one, so you guys get to chose! Although I won't do Honey-Sorry Honey Fans, but LeAnne doesn't roll that way. So, please, please review and tell me what you think! And by the way, the romance won't take place for a very, very long time...so yeah...**

**Anywho!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

"Hi Melanie," I say coming out of my room the twin's following close behind their ears in my hands. "You haven't met the…exchange students yet have you?" I say with a smile letting go of the Twin's ears. "Hey guys, come out," The rest of the Host Club comes out of the Little's room.

"Ah, the Mistress of the house!" Tamaki says waltzing over to Melanie, he takes her hand and kisses it repeatedly. "It's an honor to meet you!" Melanie makes a face not sure what to do.

"Don't worry Melanie, he's just an idiot," I say pushing Tamaki away. "Alright, you know the drill, line up and introduce yourselves," they do as I say.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all," Melanie says. FLUSH—Mom comes out of the bathroom fanning the air around her. Why does she have to be so ghetto? "Oh! Nikki, you're here too!"

"Yeah, about that, the exchange students decided to treat us to a day of fun—long story short, the fun got transported to the house. That's what these bags are for, and that's why we're all so dolled up," I say.

"Oh, you're home," Dad says coming out of his room, he walks over to Melanie and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "You see, we brought food,"

"Yeah! From a fancy restaurant!"

"Really, why didn't you guys eat there?"

"Because it wasn't the same without you!" Tamaki says loudly and boldly. I frown.

"You don't know her,"

"We got kicked out," Haruhi says in the same voice as me. Melanie looks at us, then at the Littles.

"What did you guys do?"

"We didn't do anything!" The girls say in unison. "It was them!" they say pointing to the twins. The twins look away, bored.

"Mom! You're home!" Monica says coming out of her room. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Monica says taking her food bag and sitting on the long bench that goes with our long table. We all follow her lead happily. Yeah! Lobster! I get to eat lobster! I get to eat lobster! I get to eat lobster! I sing in my head and sway slightly.

"What's wrong with my kid?" I hear Mom say out loud.

"She's happy about her lobster," Tamaki says with a smile.

"So, how have you all enjoyed Seattle so far?" Melanie asks picking off of Dad's place.

"It's quite lovely, although I find the commoner children to be a bit crude, and rowdy,"

"Commoner?" Melanie says her eyebrows raised.

"It's what they call poor people," I say happily taking my first delicious bite of lobster. Melanie makes a face.

"Do they use that in all of Japanese culture?"

"No, just in idiot Japanese culture," I say with a simple shrug and another happy smile.

"Who would've known LeAnne loved lobster so much," Haruhi says thoughtfully.

"It's like you and your fancy tuna addiction!" Honey says happily.

"I'm not addicted to fancy tuna!" Haruhi says while taking a large bite of her fancy tuna. "Besides, if anyone was addicted to some kind of food it would be you and your sweets!"

"It's not an addiction, it's a life choice!" Honey says simply.

"Enough! Can't we have a nice dinner?" Monica wonders.

"Monny is right!" Tamaki says loudly.

"Don't call me that," Mon says bluntly.

"So, babe, how was your day at work?" Dad asks Melanie.

"Oh, it was hard, three of the kids came in crying their eyes out, and didn't stop until they left, and I tell you, these rich moms get on my last nerve!" Melanie says rolling her eyes at the memory.

"What is your trade?" Kyoya wonders.

"Oh, I'm a hair stylist for kids," she says politely.

"What a wonderful trade! Where'd you study your trade? My stylist trained in Milan," Tamaki says with his large dopey smile. Melanie tips her head in shock.

"Oh God, nothing like that! I just went to a humble community college," the Host Club's faces all go blank.

"Please tell me you know what a community college is," I say looking over at them.

"I thought it was a myth, just a scary story your mother told you if you got below a B on your exams," Kyoya says. This time all of us tilt our heads to the side. "Stupid rich people," I mutter.

"Well what about you Ms. Garner?" Tamaki wonders.

"I'm a teacher,"

"Really? You seem kind of…"

"Crude, irritable, cranky—,"  
"Shut LeAnne—,"  
"Case and point," I say with a smile.

"Yes, well, I am a teacher, and I have a program afterschool that specializes in giving confidence in African-American females. I teach them to have self-worth, and that they can be whatever they want to be, and they don't need a man in their life,"

"How wonderful!" Tamaki shouts and the Twins applaud, moved by Mom's speech.

"Come on now Nikki, I'm all for your program, but women do need men in their lives, sooner or later," And now this is going to go down hill…

"And why is that Will?"  
"Well because one day they're going to want to get married and have children," Dad says as if it's obvious.

"Yes, but before they do that, they need to take care of themselves, they can think about that after high school and college. And even then they should start their career and get in a financially secure place before they think about mating and having children," Mating? What the hell we're not animals!

"Sure, but that's not for everyone, there are women out there who want to start a family right after they leave college,"

"Yeah, and then fifteen years later their stuck with three children, and a bad sex life," My head is hurting now…

"We were going to get married when we were young,"

"Thank God that didn't happen!" Mom shouts. "I can only imagine…I mean you…married to me!" She looks across the table towards Melanie. "No offense,"  
"Uh…none taken?"

"I am a good husband! Isn't that right Honey?"

"Yes of course sir!" Honey shouts.

"I was talking to my wife…" Dad says his face blank.

"But you said my name…"

"Can we just eat our food?" I plead, I really hope this doesn't get out of hand.

"Of course, no one's stopping you," Mom says giving me a look. I glare at her and take another bite of my amazing lobster.

"Mmm…this food is delicious!" Monica says trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"The way some people disrespects people in their own home…" Dad mutters.

"How ignorant some people are in their own homes…" Mom mutters/retorts back.

"Enough! Hosts…you should pack up your food and go back to the Hotel…it's late anyways…and take Mom with you. I'm saving my lobster for tomorrow and going to sleep," I say repacking my food back in it's box and putting it in the fridge. The Hosts do as I say and Mom does too, but she continues to mutter to herself. "Oh, and just so you know…this was not, a day of fun! The only thing that was fun was my beautiful, amazingly awesome dress, and my absolutely delicious lobster!" I say as the Hosts line up at the door. "I will see you all tomorrow, and we're going to aquarium, you're paying," I say as stoic as Mori.

"The aquarium!?"

"Yes, and Ye Old Curiosity Shop, and Magic Mouse,"

"I will be delighted to attend these strangely named stores with you!" Tamaki says giving me a slightly sad smile before hugging me. Although he's a complete moron…he's starting to grow on me…all of them are. Soon all of the hosts are hugging me, including Haruhi.

"Alright, let go of me, and take my Mom home," I say. She looks at me and I just shake my head. They leave and I head towards my room, Melanie passed out on the table, My Dad putting food away in the fridge and my sisters…well, gone. They must of left to their rooms.

"LeAnne…I'm sorry about the fight—,"

"I'm used to it…you guys always fight…no matter who it hurts," I say without looking back. I get to my room and slam the door.

"I'm glad that's over," Macy says lying in her bed fiddling with her phone.

"You're telling me?" I say as I flop on my bed. "And the funny things is….I have to do it all over again tomorrow…Day four…here I come!"

* * *

**A/N: I do not own the aquarium, Ye Old Curiosity Shop, Magic Mouse, or any of the Host Club, but I do own LeAnne and her wacky family! **

**Review and give me your Host choices! **


	12. Animated Host!

**A/N: Helloooooooooooooooooo! Here's the next chapter! And thank you so much for reviewing! We are now up to fifty reviews! Actually, we're passed fifty! OK, so pretty much all of you said the twins. So, you guys now have to chose between which one. Would you like Hikaru, or Kaoru, either way, I think I kind of have an idea of what's going to happen to either of them!**

**Anywho! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you all ready to go?" I wonder as I walk towards them. It's the end of the day and I don't want to go home to either house because I know both of my parents are both still annoyed with each other and they're just going to continue to talk about it.

"Yes! I'm so excited to go to the aquarium Annie-Chan!" Honey says jumping into my arms and spinning me around. I laugh.

"Alright Honey, that's enough," I say as I force the both of us to stop and I pry Honey off of me.

"Are we really going to the aquarium?" Hikaru asks with a bored voice. He's seemed a little fussy all day, but I don't know why. He's probably just having a bad day.

"Yeah, it's really fun, you'll like it!" I say happily trying to cheer him up, but he simply looks away. "Well, uh, let's go!"

"Yes, we can leave now—,"

"Where's Tamaki?" I cut off Kyoya, then turn to him. "Where'd he go? You know everything?!"

"No, I don't know everything, and I don't know where Tamaki is," he says while looking at his clipboard.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" I say as I start to pace.

"Actually, I remember him asking a Junior where the music room is," Haruhi says seriously while looking at the rest of the hosts.

"What does that mean? Is that bad?"  
"Well…" Kyoya states dully. "What's your definition of bad?"

"Anything that Tamaki orchestrates!"

"Well then this is very bad,"

* * *

"Welcome, to the Host Club," Tamaki says as the music room doors open. "Garfield addition!" I slap my face with my hand and let it slide down.

"Tamaki, what are you doing here?! Doesn't the Jazz band have this room to practice after school?" I say as I step in to see the carpet completely gone and the room now filled with beautiful hard wood tile and amazing small, circular white and gold tables with roses on them.

"They're practicing outside today. And I got some of the orchestra players to stay so we can have happy music," I look to over to where Tamaki is pointing to see several people that I know, but most of them being Macy's friends. I simply wave and they nod since their hands are occupied. "So, can we put the aquarium thing on hold?"

"No,"

"Perfect! Men, to your positions!" The Hosts all ditch me and pick out a table for themselves—well all but Kyoya.

"What are you still doing here?" I wonder bluntly.

"Though I am an active member of this club, I don't necessarily 'host'," he says his face in his clipboard.

"And why is that? I'm sure there are tons of girls who want to talk to you,"

"It has nothing to do with popularity, but with the fact that someone has to manage the club. Do you honestly think that Tamaki runs everything," We both look over to Tamaki who's making sure that he looks good in his bedazzled compact mirror.

"Good point," I sigh. I walked over to Tamaki who sees me coming in his mirror.

"What's the problem Miss Smith?" Tamaki asks putting his mirror down and facing me.

"Besides the fact that you canceled my plans," I say with a forced smile. "this isn't Japan. The girls here probably won't come here just to see some—,"

"Is this where the 'Host Club' is supposed to be at?" I turn around to see a girl come in with a flyer in hand. I frown.

"You were saying LeAnne?" I cut my eyes to him then turn back to the girl. I don't know here, but I've seen her around, I might have even had a conversation with her before. I walk over to her and she smiles.

"Hi," She says sweetly. "Am I at the right place," obviously you are, does any other room here this elaborate?

"Yes, of course," I say despite my thoughts. "Can I see that?" I wonder pointing to the flyer in her hand and the thorn-less rose.

"Sure," she hands me both and I toss the ross on the floor as she goes and picks a table to sit at. The flyer reads

**_Come All Lovely Women who wish for all of their dreams to come true! Food, drinks and live music! Come to the Music Room on the Third Floor!_**

"When did they have time to put this in all of the girls lockers?" I wonder annoyed.

"We didn't. We put it in all of the popular girls lockers, then word will spread around naturally," Kyoya says coming out of this cuts and scaring the crap out of me.

"And how exactly do you know who's popular, and who's not?" I wonder clutching my heart willing it to slow.

"Well, since everyone here isn't rich, it makes since that the rich people are at the top of the food chain," I roll my eyes at their sane logic.

"Whatever, I'm sure the popular people have way more better things—," so the door opens once more and in comes several popular kids from my class and I slap my face once more. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"So, Tamaki, are you going to do this every day?"

"Well yes of course! But it's only going to be an hour and a half every day, my tour guide still has to show me all around your glorious city!" Tamaki cries while grabbing some seniors hand.

"I want to be your tour guide!" the junior across the table shouts. I frown. I don't know why, but that bothers me.

"I'm sorry, if I could choose, I would've chosen you!" Tamaki says. My eyes go wide and I move from the window seal by Tamaki's table over to Kyoya, who's at a secluded table on his laptop.

"Whatever is the matter little American?"

"I don't want to be here! I want to look at fishes! And go see dear skulls! And go play with toy hamsters in a ball!" I whine slamming my head on the table.

"Where were you going to take us?" Kyoya wonders suspicion seeping into his voice.

"Oh my gosh! Annie-chan! We all just got invited to a party!" Honey shouts as he runs up to me holding Usa-chan close to his chest.

"What? It's a Wednesday!" I say finally lifting my head up from the table.

"I know! It's a rager though; anyone who's anyone is going to be there," Honey says sounding suspiciously like a normal high school girl.

"Are you serious? I've never been to a rager!" I say happily. "Did we really get invited?"

"Yeah, Millie says she'll text me the dets, but it's starts at twelve,"

"Did I hear someone say party?!" Tamaki says loudly coming over here. The girls start to say their goodbyes and disperse.

"No, you didn't," I say seriously.

"Rager, party, same difference," Tamaki says with the wave of his hand.

"Whatever, but we're not going, I mean, how am I going to sneak out of the house?"

"Don't worry about that!" Tamaki says while snapping his fingers and the twins come to his side. "We've got it all…under control,"

"Oh God…I. Am. Terrified."


	13. Animated Party!

**A/N: Hola people of our blue marble! I'm back! My Mom got a computer from work and I can continue on with my stories once more! So yay me! Yay us! I've missed you all very much! Alright, here it is, the thirteenth chapter.**

**And the results for Pick Me! Pick Me! Is Hikaru! Yup, LeAnne's romantic interest will be Hikaru! But that's a while a way so don't get too excited, but, it will come! **

**Anywho! **

**Read! Review and Enjoy! **

**Missed hearing that didn't you?**

* * *

"OK, I have new rules for you guys!" I say as I look at the house with teenagers pooling out of it.

"Oh come on Annie! Do you really think that we need more rules?" Hikaru asks slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes! I do!" I say loudly. I turn and face the Host Club. We're all dressed club casual the guys in button down shirts ranging in different colors with dark jeans, I talked Haruhi into wearing a midrift tank top and tight low riders, while I'm wearing a tight skirt and a see through button down with a strapless bra underneath. "Ok, there will be drugs. Stay away from the drugs!"

"Come on LeAnne we would never do drugs!" Kaoru interrupts. I frown.

"In fact I'm completely insulted that you suggested such a thing! We're of elite—,"

"Anyways!" I shout cutting Tamaki off. "Please stay away from the booze, you can have one cup of beer! That's it!"

"Only one? We have champagne all the time during our parents get together," the twins say in unison.

"Yeah well there won't be any champagne, there will be alcohol that will get you drunk and sick quickly," I explain. "Ok, is there anything else…hmm…oh! And stay together, at least in pairs!"

"Oh! Oh! I call Haruhi!" Tamaki says linking is arm with Haruhi's.

" Let go of me sempai!" Haruhi shouts and wiggles out of Tamaki's hold.

"I'll partner with Haruhi," I say and Haruhi comes over to me. "OK…let's go!" I say turning back around and walking towards the house. The Host Club runs around me and into the house. "I have a terrible feeling about this," I whine.

"You have no idea,"

* * *

I come out of the bathroom and walk towards the living room—oh my gosh! "Honey! Get off of the chandelier!" I shout. It's no doubt that who ever owns this house is well off, and I'm not looking forward to having to pay back whatever the Host Club breaks.

"Hey, chillax girl! This little monkey dude is cool!" some stoner guy says to me and I glare.

"Annie-Chan look at me!" Honey shouts.

"Yes I see Honey, now please get down,"

"OK!" Honey swings and jumps doing a flip in the air and landing perfectly in front of me.

"Maybe he really is a monkey…" I mutter.

"Honey!" some senior girls yell from the couch and Honey skips over to them. They pull him in and fawn over him. I roll my eyes and walk towards the kitchen needing another drink for some reason.

"Annie!" the twins shout over by…the punch bowl with tones of different liquors in it. "Annie! You've gotta…you've gotta…try the punch…it's—it's so good!" Hikaru laughs. I frown. This was a really, really bad idea.

"How many have you guys had to drink?"

"Six!" They say in unison.

"What!" I shout loudly and they laugh. "Both of you?"

"No…no! He had thr…three…each!" Kaoru explains with a wicked green. I sigh, at least that's a little better.

"You guys need to get home," I say grabbing both of them and dragging them back to the living room. "Honey, come on, we gotta go," I say. He frowns.

"Annie! I wanna stay!"

"Sorry Honey, but the twins are bashed and it's getting late, we've still gotta get to school. Where are the others?" the whole pairs thing only lasted for about five minutes, maybe.

"Upstairs," I sigh but before I can make my way upstairs the rest of the Host Club come down stairs.

"Huh, great! Come on we've gotta go—,"  
"Holy shit the cops are here!" Someone shouts and my eyes go wide. Everyone runs out of the house going through doors and windows.

"Alright! Come on you guys! We've got to get a move on!" I say yanking the twins towards the backdoor hoping that everyone else is sober enough to keep up. We make it to the back door only to find it filled with cops. Oh great. Everyone in the backyard stops and excepts their fate. They can't really book all of us so I think we're OK…as long as they don't call my parents.

"What's your name miss?" I look at the Hosts then back at the police officer. "Hello?"

**"**Kon'nichiwa, watashitachiha eigo o hanasu koto ga dekinai!" I smile. Yes! Haruhi's an absolute genius!

"Great…foreigners!" the Police officer says. He looks to one of his partners. "Go around and try to talk to some," soon everyone in the back yard is saying any Japanese word they know. "Alright…we all know that all of you aren't Japanese," the officer says looking to a blonde blue eyed chick which in my opinion is very culturally incorrect, but I don't bother to say so. "But since we can't prove that you're not…I suggest that all of you guys get the hell out of here," We all smile and walk into the house and towards the front door. But I do hear the police officer say "Sure they can't speak English but they can understand it," I hold in my laughter and head towards a limo that Tamaki ordered to wait around the corner for us.

We all pile in and once we're around the corner we burst out in laughter. "That was amazing Haruhi! Great thinking!"

"I had to do something!" She says with a smile.

"I have a feeling that you guys are going to be very popular when we get back to school,"

"Well of course! We're the host club!"

"Yes of course, you guys are the Host Club that completely animated the biggest party of the year!"


	14. And Today, You're An Animated Host!

**A/N: I am so sorry that I'm a lazy, unreliable person! So I tried to make this one very good, and hopefully it's pretty funny! I really hope you like it! **

**And Happy Turkey Day! **

**Anywho...**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

I walk through the corridors of my school and everyone smiles at me, or gives me a high five, I've even gotten a few hugs. And I'm the least popular. Everyone talks to Haruhi and wants to hand out with her for lunch.

"So, how about it? I'll give you a ride to Wendy's and we can chill in my car," some guy says.

"Uh…" Haruhi says awkwardly. It's so obvious the boy is trying to get on and Haruhi has no idea what to do.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but we're having the Host Club during lunch—," Tamaki says cutting in and throwing his arm around Haruhi's shoulder as we stop by the stairs.

"Well maybe tomorrow—,"  
"She can't do it then either, we're having the Host Club everyday during lunch!" Tamaki shouts.

"So then you're not going to have it afterschool anymore?" the guy asks looking at Tamaki for what he is.

A cock block.

"Yes, we will!"

"Whatever, I've got to get to class," the guy says. Muttering something like 'not worth it' or something.

"The nerve of some people!" Tamaki says loudly. "Come here my sweet daughter let me hold you close!" Tamaki says bringing Haruhi into a large hug.

"Get off of me sempai!" Haruhi says loudly and trying to wiggle out of Tamaki's hold.

"Guys, can you please keep it down," Kaoru says adjusting his sunglasses and touching his temple.

"Maybe you two shouldn't have drunk so much," I say as I walk upstairs for our next class.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Hikaru snaps.

"What happened to 'we're gentlemen,'?" I snap back. He gives me a look and I give him a worse one. I can see the dark aura around him and I have no doubt it's around me too.

"Enough fighting, we're going to be late for class," Kyoya says blandly. I roll my eyes.

"Annie-chan hold my hand!" Honey says coming up to me and looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"Oh Honey, I don't know,"

"It'll make you feel better!"

"Oh my god you're so cute!" I say grabbing his hand and giving him a huge smile. "So, since we're going to be hosting for today and tomorrow, do you guys just want to go to the aquarium on Saturday,"

"Yeah! That sounds great! And we can bring your whole family!" Honey says

"That doesn't sound fun," I mutter.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Haruhi says. "Let's just hope that we don't break anything,"

Please God make sure they don't break anything!

* * *

"Um, why are there guys here?" Haruhi asks as the automatic doors in the Host room open.

"Because they all know that you're a girl," I say simply. "And the girls do too,"

"That may be a factor, but quite a few men here are for you too," Kyoya says looking at his clip board.

"What?!" I shout.

"Well, I had a survey printed out, and you're one of the hottest girls in your class," my eyes bug out and it's like all of the air has vanished from my lungs.

"What do you mean one of the hottest girls in my class!? No one told me that!"

"Well everyone kind of thought that you were 'Miss unavailable', you put off an heir that you're hard to get and uninterested so that all the men fantasize about you but they're terrified of you in real life," I didn't know I was so unapproachable.

"Are you serious!"

"Yes, very. So now you're our new label, and I guess Haruhi you can dress like a girl now, you're Miss Foreign and most boys would want to date a foreign girl at least once in their life," I frown. Guys are so weird!

"Wait, so I have to dress up?" I say looking at Kyoya's outfit. He and the rest of the boys are wearing kingly clothes with face swords on their hip.

"Yes,"

* * *

"I feel ridiculous," Haruhi says in her very large and elaborate ball gown. I don't say anything because I'm afraid of what she'll think. "Don't you?"

"NO! I feel so cute!" I say spinning around like an idiot.

"Great, so idiocy can spread," I would be offended but I just feel and look so cute!

"LeAnne, stop spinning and go to table three," Kyoya says. I nod and walk over to my designated table. "And remember, be distant," Kyoya mutters in my ear coming out of nowhere. Right. I sit down and I nod at the two boys, give them each a quick look then look towards the window.

"Hi, I'm Danny,"

"Jake," the other kid says. I give a nod.

"LeAnne,"

"Can we call you Annie?"

"If you wish," I say looking out the window.

"So…how is it being a tour guide?" Danny wonders trying desperately to make conversation. Oh my God is he sweating? This is so fun!

"It's ok, they're kind of like kindergarteners though,"

"Oh, so do you like kids?" Jake wonders.

"Sure, they're not terrible," I say even though I absolutely love kids. Just not teenagers who act like kids.

"Wrap it up," Kyoya says putting refreshments on our table. I give a slight nod.

"I have to go," I say with a smile and standing up. I look at Danny to see that he has an eyelash just under his eye. I walk around the table and wipe it off with my index finger. "Make a wish," I whisper and he closes his eyes and the other boy does too for some reason. He blows and I'm gone before he opens his eyes.

"Nicely done Miss Smith," Kyoya says pleased. I smile. "You might become a very animated host," Yay!

"Don't you put your hands on my daughter!" I hear Tamaki shout.

"Tamaki leave her alone or I'll throw my shoe at you!" I say walking over to Tamaki, but before I get there I hear Kyoya say:

"But I can't decide if that's a good thing or not,"


	15. Animated Otters!

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, I really hope you guys like it! There's some LeAnne/Hikaru stuff going on! Gotta read to find out! Happy Holidays! **

**I know that's really late but bare with me here...**

**Anywho!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Annie-chan look at the cute fishies!" Honey says as he runs to a large tank with Iz and Shell.

"They're very cute," I say with a smile. He rushes over to another tank and Iz and Shell follow.

"This is nice, I've been wanting to come here for a while now," Mac says as she walks with me following the trail of Honey.

"Me too,"

"You guys have a very nice aquarium," Haruhi says as she looks at various tanks with interesting looking fishes staring back at us.

"Yeah, I remember when we came here as a kid, it was always so fun to touch the creatures in the shallow water and to look at the jellyfish," I reminisce. It's actually, only me, Macy, the littles and the Host Club. Monica had something to do and quite frankly, I didn't want her to come. There are times when I admire her never ending confidence, and spontaneous personality. But sometimes she should just keep her mouth shut and stop telling people what to do! Mom was too tired to come after working all week and Dad and Mel both had to work.

"LeAnne, I want to go see the otters," Hikaru says coming back to where me, Macy, Haruhi and Kyoya are walking slowly.

"OK, let's go!" I say happily, hey…where's Kaoru? I rarely see him away from his brother.

"Where's your brother?" Macy asks for me.

"We don't always have to be by each other's side you know," Hikaru says blandly.

"Well no, but you guys usually are by each other's side," Macy says with a smile, she doesn't always likes conflict, it depends on the situation to be honest. Like when the twins were touching her bras, well she wasn't going to let that slide, but arguments, and things like that, she shies away from, and she hates hurting people's feelings.

"Right, well, who's to say that I'm not Kaoru?" Hikaru wonders just for the sake of arguing.

"You're Hikaru, you guys have completely different voices, and I can see Kaoru now, he's over with Shell, and Kaoru gets along better with kids, not that you're bad with them or anything, but still," I say looking over Hikaru's shoulder to look at his brother reading the plaque for some fish to Shell. Hikaru says nothing and turns to walk back to his brother.

"What was that about?" Mac wonders.

"The twins have a complicated relationship, balancing who they are as twins, with who they want to be with other people," Kyoya explains for Macy.

"I wonder why," I mutter.

"It's like us…" Macy says thoughtfully. "Don't you remember when we were younger, and you would talk for me because I didn't want to talk to anyone else. But at the same time, you were the one who followed me around. We were inseparable, and it was hard to be separate from each other even though I'm in a higher grade than you are." I think back to those years, Mac and I have always had a very powerful bond. It's probably because we were always with each other; we weren't always with our mom or dad because we had to switch back and forth between the two. But I always had my sister no matter what. "Plus, it's harder for them, imagine if we were twins, and no one could tell us apart, it would probably make us a little angry sometimes right? And then all of a sudden, people can tell us apart, it would make you wonder wouldn't it?"

"You're right," I say with a nod. I look up to see Hikaru still walking slowly to his brother. "Hey! Hikaru! I want to walk with you to go see the otters!" I say running up to him. "Is that alright?" I wonder looking up into his big hazel eyes. They widen, with shock, but a small smile grows on his face.

"Sure," he shrugs and I smile and lead him towards where the sea otters are kept. I talk about the random facts about sea otters that I've collected over the years, and he listens, I don't know if he's interested or not, but he listens.

"Why do you know so many facts?" he wonders and I frown. I really don't know how to respond to that.

"I don't know, weird shows I used to watch when I was a kid, and I'm a pretty good listener, if you listen, and you watch, then you can pretty much figure out anything. Like, this may seem weird, but my parents never really had to explain to me about the birds and the bees, of course in school they taught me other things, but I picked up the basic idea when I was like five," He looks at me like I'm a fish outta water (No pun intended! Haha, cause we're in an aquarium…).

"How?" he asks his look of curiosity still not changing.

"I don't know, whenever I went to my step-grandfathers house there would be dragonflies stuck together, and there would be two butterflies circling around each other, or when I'd watch family based romantic comedies, and they'd have the love interests kiss, and…you know, I don't know if I'm making since or not!" I say finally and Hikaru smiles again his hands in his pockets looking rather serene and I smile, I'm glad he's out of his bad mood.

"No I get it. You just paid attention to nature, I don't think most five year olds pay attention to anything except themselves,"

"It's not only five year olds. But sometimes, sometimes I admire the selfish, because not to brag, but I can be pretty selfless, and I like to see things as a whole and worry about everyone else, and I don't like worrying about me, cause…I don't know…sometimes I feel like I'm worth it," Hikaru chuckles. "What?"

"Well, I've always been told the opposite, I've always been told that I pay too much attention to myself or to Kaoru than anyone else, and said that I don't care about anyone else. But sometimes I feel like the world outside of Kaoru and I aren't necessarily worth care and affection," I walk ahead a little and turn so I'm blocking Hikaru.

"Alright, let's make a deal then! You teach me how to be selfish, and I'll teach you how to be selfless, got it?" he stops and considers my proposition.

"Deal," he holds out his pinky and I wrap mines around it, it's really kind of intriguing at how much bigger his hands are to mine. Hikaru smiles at me and I return it, then he looks up and starts laughing.

"What?" I turn and see two otters—oh my gosh!

"Close your eyes Haruhi this isn't something for my little girl!" Tamaki says out of nowhere trying to cover Haruhi's eyes. Where the hell did these guys come from?

"Get off of me Sempai! I can cover my own eyes!" Haruhi yells at Tamaki as she runs back to the fish.

"This way Honey, girls," Mori says ushering them back to the fishes.

"But Mori, I don't get it," Honey says tugging on his shirt. Shell turns and whispers in his ear—It's one thing if I know it at an early age, it's another if she does…but she is eight…whatever!

"That's disgusting," Mac says simply and turns on her heals to follow everyone else, Kaoru and Kyoya follow.

"Aren't you guys coming? You're not into this kind of stuff are you?" but I'm not really watching the otters (gross!) I'm watching Hikaru who's laughing so hard it makes me laugh.

"Those are some animated otters!" he laughs as he slings his arm around my shoulder and leads me back in with the others.


	16. Animated--Trouble?

**A/N: Been A while and a day hasn't it? Sorry, sorry for the slow update! I'm sixteen now! I had my birthday on the second of Febuary so you can't kill me! Anyways, really hope you enjoy and please excuse any errors, I wrote this late at night and I don't feel like going over it! **

**Anywho!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen 'Miss Goody-two-shoes' wear such short shorts!" a stupid boy that has three classes says to me as I serve root beer to his table in a very sexy cowgirl outfit.

"And you never will again," I say with a bitter smile and he gives me a wink. Since when is the Host Club supposed to be some high grade Hooters? To be honest I have no problem with wearing revealing clothing, obviously I don't dress like a slut, but I don't mind showing cleavage or showing off my legs. But I do care about getting awkward comments from guys at school. So I chose not to wear clothes like this during school hours.

Too bad I have six overbearing male Japanese students that literally forced me into these outfits.

"Come now my beautiful cowgirl! Don't act like that!" Tamaki says walking away from some of his clients, and slinging his arm around my shoulder. I frown.

"Yeah, get off your high horse," Kaoru says.

"How do you think we feel when girls are obsessing over us?" Hikaru says coming over to stand next to his brother as girls fawn over the two of them. I frown.

"Why are there idiots around me?" I wonder aloud as I walk away from the three to continue serving drinks before I go back to my designated table.

"What is going on here?!" I look up to see our school's band/orchestra teacher. I frown. What's got his underwear in a twist? Shouldn't he be on the field practicing with the jazz band?

"Is there a problem?" I wonder. Mr. Sato looks at me like I'm crazy then at the short shorts, cowboy boots and hat that I'm wearing.

"You can bet your bottom dollar that I have a problem!" My eyes go wide looking at Mr. Sato's red face and the fact that he said 'Bottom Dollar'. I start to crack up. I place the tray on a table and fall to the ground in tears. "Young lady stop laughing!" But I can barely hear because bloods rushing to my ears from laughing so hard.

"Sir can you please explain what your problem is?" Kyoya says stepping in front of me as I slowly rise trying to control my fit of giggles.

"You completely ruined the music room!" Mr. Sato shouts at Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru appear behind him with their hands on their hips.

"We think it looks much better," they say in unison.

"We didn't see it before—," Kaoru starts.

"—But if it looks anything like the rest of this schools classrooms—," Hikaru continues.

"Then this is a complete improvement!" They say once again in unison. Mr. Sato looks at the both of them and they slither away from his stare.

"How does the principal not know about this?!" he shouts in frustration.

"The principal does know about this!" I say coming out from behind Kyoya's back completely composed now. "Right Tamaki?" I say looking back at Tamaki who stands grandly.

"Of course he does!" He says moving to the front. "I would never go behind Garfield High School's great principal's back!"

"Mr. Hanson has complete knowledge of our actions." Kyoya says coolly. "We can organize a meeting with you for next week to talk about your concerns if you wish,"

"What? No! All of you dressed as cowboys/girls why don't you saddle up and getty-up all the way down to the principal's office!" I burst out in giggles again at how stupid he sounds. "The rest of you better get your hiney's outta here!" The students boo and make fun of Mr. Sato but they leave all the same. "Didn't y'all hear me? I said to go to the principal's office!" Mr. Sato shouts at us again and Honey tugs on his shirt sleeve. "What!"

"Sir, are we gonna get detention?" Honey wonders hugging Usa-chan tightly to his chest.

"You're gonna get a lot more than detention! And you should kiss this—this—," Mr. Sato struggles for the right word.

"Host Club," we all give him.

"Goodbye!" We all gather together in shock. Don't get me wrong the Host Club is a little…strange. But I love it! It's become like another home!

"What?" We all shout.


	17. Animated Up In Here!

**A/N: It's been a long time comin, but I'm here now...and I'm about the set the roof on fire! You better get yours, cuz I'mma get mine! Sorry! I just listened to a lot of 2NE1 songs while writing this! LOL! OK! Sorry for the slow update but here you go! Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Anywho! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sir, it's to my understanding that you had full knowledge of what was going on in the music room on the third floor," Kyoya says shifting his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

"I did, and it was on my part that Mr. Sato didn't have full understanding of your guy's activity since he's had a sub for about a week and my secretary informed the sub instead of Mr. Sato—,"

"So…can we go?" I wonder. Mr. Sato is going overboard! The Host Club is just a friendly after school activity and the Twins were right, his room looks a million times better!

"But! I did not say that you guys could do major construction on the music room! How did you even pull that off without an administrator finding out?" Mr. Hanson wonders curious and wary of this whole situation.

"We sound proofed the room before we started the construction of course," Tamaki says as if that's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Teachers have been pleading for that to happen," Mr. Hanson sighs as if that's another thing off of his plate. I cross my arms across my chest and I cross my legs as well.

"To me it sounds like all Tamaki has done is improved the school," I mutter and Mr. Hanson gives me a look.

"It's not that simple!"

"What's complicated about this?!"

"Well for one, you guys practically defaced school property!" Mr. Hanson says loudly. Tamaki stands up grandly.

"All in the name of art and to make women—and men—happy!" he shouts.

"That's what all taggers say," Mr. Hanson sighs.

"Since when is redecorating a room with expensive furniture and high class art 'tagging'?" I wonder tilting my head to the side and giving a look that tells Mr. Hanson that I don't think he's that smart of a person.

"Mr. Hanson! I demand that the Host Club to be disbanded! As well as these…'students' to be suspended!" Mr. Sato barks from where he's standing in the back corner of the room. Hmm, I was wondering when he was going to speak up. Before we came in here I told the Host Club that the only people that were allowed to talk was me, Kyoya and Haruhi, they've done pretty good, besides Tamaki's outburst. But I was expecting that.

But with what Mr. Sato just said—

"For making this low-budget school look better?" The twins say in unison.

"Statistics show that our club is the most popular club in the entire school," Kyoya says logically.

"Plus we give out free cake to everyone!" Honey adds giving Mr. Hanson his best puppy dog look. "Please don't close the Host Club!"

"I don't have any other choice…" Mr. Hanson says quickly looking away from Honey's gaze. "I have to follow the school rules, and you can't deface school property, even if you are making it look better," Mr. Hanson says with a sigh.

"This is ridiculous!" I shout and stand to my feet.

"You all have detention for three days and as of right now the Host Club is disbanded," Mr. Hanson says firmly. My mouth falls open and I stomp out of the room catching Mr. Sato's smug look out of the corner of my eye. I shake my head in irritation.

"Annie-Chan what are we going to do?!" Honey wonders as the Host—as the guys follow me out.

"We're going to continue the Host Club," I say determined trying to come up with a plan.

"How?" Haruhi wonders in her normal blunt voice. "I'm pretty sure that Principal Hanson just banned the Host Club,"

"Yeah, on school property…and if I know anything about Garfield students…I know they love the word 'no' and a good challenge…" I say with a smile.

"What are you planning?" Kyoya wonders.

"I don't know yet…but I know that I'm not just gonna stand by and let the Host Club get disbanded," I say. "You with me Boss?" I wonder as I come to a stop and look at Tamaki and so does everyone else.

"Of course! The Host Club is our home! We can't just let it get pushed away!" Tamaki says a fire in his eyes.

"What do we do first?" The twins ask looking at Tamaki and Tamaki looks to me.

"First…we go to detention," I say with a smirk.

"What's in detention?" Tamaki wonders confused and my smirk widens to a smile.

"All of the cool people of course!" It's about to get animated up in here!


	18. Animated Plans and Promises!

**A/N: OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo o! Sorry, I'm watching Regular Show! LOL! And I just got finished watching The Lion King...not that that's relevant or anything...Anyways! Here's the next chapter, later then I said it would be, but you know me! That's just how I do! **

**I'm not proud of that...**

**Anywho! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

So this is what detention looks like?" Hikaru says as we enter the designated classroom for afterschool detention. The school's security guards who watch over the class are casually sitting on some desks at the front of the classrooms some of the kids having leisurely conversations with them. "It's not at all what I imagined it to be like," Hikaru says his hand on his hip as he looks around lazily.

"Yeah, where are the metal bars and bunk bed?" Honey wonders innocently holding Usa-Chan close to his chest as if the purple/pink rabbit will protect him. Haruhi and I both sweat drop.

"That's jail Honey," We say in unison.

"Oh! I always get them mixed up!" Honey giggles. I frown. How is that even possible? I shake my head and walk to the back and sit down.

"Now that what're we supposed to do?" Hikaru wonders as he signs his name on the signup sheet that's being passed around.

"We need to come up with a plan,"

"OK but—where's Boss?" Kaoru wonders and we all look around except for Kyoya of course.

"He's still in the doorway," He says simply and we all look up at the door to see Tamaki stuck there.

"Come on Tamaki, what are you doing?" I wonder.

"I can't! I can't set foot in this room!" Tamaki says shaking his head. I frown.

"Stop being a drama king!" I say standing up and pulling the blonde Japanese kid into the room. "See, it's not that bad," I say as I force him to sit with Kyoya and Haruhi (who doesn't look too about it).

"I've crossed over to the dark side!" He whines as he signs his name in his beautiful penmanship. The twins make Darth Vader sounds. "Would you two devils cut it out?!" Tamaki shouts loudly.

"OK, what we need to do first is find a new location to continue the Host Club," I start while ignoring the twins and Tamaki.

"Why don't we just Host at the Hotel, I'm sure with a little sweet talking from Tamaki, or blackmailing from Kyoya the Hotel would give up a place for us to use," Haruhi says bluntly.

"No, though the Hotel is an ideal place to Host, no one would go all the way downtown just to have a tea party with foreign exchange students,"

"Is that what the students think Hosting is?" Honey wonders.

"Yeah pretty much," I say with a shrug. "Actually, what is Hosting?" I wonder looking at Tamaki.

"Its men doing whatever it takes to make their customers happy! As well as showing them the finer things in life!" Tamaki says automatically.

"It sounds like a male whorehouse," I mutter to myself.

"More like a male geisha house," Kyoya informs and I frown. I know geisha's are beautiful, elegant and knowledgeable about traditional Japanese art, but I'm pretty sure they still had sex for money…

"Let's just leave it at that," I say with a shake of my head. "Anyways, we also can't have it at the Hotel because a lot of people come to the Host Club during lunch because they have sports or whatever after school. And it's impossible to go Downtown, chat it up with hot foreign exchange students, and come back in time for class," I say reasonably.

"So we need a location that's close to the school," Honey says.

"That's right," I agree. "But not on school property,"

"But all of the buildings are either food establishments, or…homes," Hikaru says.

"Maybe we could rent out a food place?!" Honey says excitedly. "Ooh! Maybe a bakery!?"

"The only bakery around here is just a little too far away to use, plus it's so…unclassy,"

"Well, the only place that I think is actually optional is your house LeAnne, it's free, and right across the street," Kyoya says simply.

"What?!" I shout. "This is absurd!"  
"Unless of course…you want the Host Club to remain disbanded…" Kyoya says with a wicked smile.

This _can't_…be good.

* * *

"How did this happen?" I wonder as I watch construction workers completely rearrange our basement.

"I don't know, but it looks amazing!" Mom says happily. I'm glad she's happy with it cause I was so not trying to get grounded over something like this.

"Um…do I have to pay for this?" I mutter to Kyoya knowing that he's not one to do something without something in return.

"Tamaki says that I'm not allowed to give the bill to you. So I'll just give it to him…" he says with a devil's smile.

"I can live with that," I say with a simple nod. "I hope this works," I mutter to myself. It's after we got out of detention and we have to put our plans into immediate affect otherwise there's no point in even trying to continue the Host Club.

"Don't worry Miss Smith, even though Tamaki is one of the biggest forms of Idiots I've seen in my entire life,"

"And you're supposed to be his best friend?" I wonder with a sweat drop.

"When he says he'll do something. He does it. And he doesn't give up until he succeeds. He's also not one to leave people displeased, he'd never let the Host Club end on this note," I look up at Tamaki as he directs the construction workers turning my basement into a work of art. "The Host Club isn't just some hobby, it's his life, and we're his family." I nod.

"Then I promise. This plan will work. And we'll get the Host Club back."


	19. Animated Operation!

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know it's been forever! But I hope this chapter is good enough for you all. Just so you know, it's really about to get ANIMATED and I think you guys are definitely going to like it! So hold on to your britches and if you don't have any hold onto your neighbors! **

**Anywho**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

Welcome to the temporary Host Club!" We all say happily as the basement door opens to a long line of my classmates. My basement has been decorated in the most amazing way, when white drapery, beautiful Victorian furniture and jasmine and roses everywhere. But, it's still a basement, and it's not that big, so we were only able to put four tables in and a couch.

"Can the first twenty five come in?" Kyoya says with a pleasant smile and he does a head count, gently ushering the few girls that try to sneak in out again. "Well, you all have about fifteen minutes before your times up and there's another rotation. After your time you must leave, it's your choice if you leave or go to the end of the line. But please, no cutting," Kyoya says in sweet non-Kyoya manner.

The guest nod and the guys immediately come to the table that Haruhi and I are sitting at. Since it's such a cramped space, we decided to just share a table, especially since Tamaki gets most of the customers so he probably needs the table and couch.

Why girls like pretty idiots is beyond me.

"Hi, I like your guy's outfits!" a cheerful boy says. He seems like a freshman. Let's hope he doesn't irritate me to high heavens.

"Thank you!" Haruhi says in a girly voice that shocks me slightly. Even though we've been working together for a while, I really haven't seen her work with her customers.

It's weird.

Today we're dressed as various jocks from our school. I'm a cheer leader, Haruhi's a female tennis player, The Twins are soccer players, Mori's a football player, Kyoya's a golfer and Tamaki's a basketball player. All of our outfits are purple and white, Garfield's colors.

"Sorry for the long wait," I say carelessly.

"Oh no it's fine!" The other boy says. "So…this is your house Smith?"

"Uh, yeah, the Host Club kind of…turned it upside down," I smile.

"They seemed to have given it a makeover, so…does your family live upstairs?"

"Yeah, my mom and sister. Why?" I smile trying not to be creeped out by this nosey ass person.

"Huh? Oh! Just curious!" he laughs.

"So, why are you guys all dressed as jocks?" The other guy asks.

"To show school spirit!" Haruhi says.

"Why would you do that when the school shut you guys down!? I mean if I were you guys I'd be so freaking pissed!"

"Well, it does sound pretty stupid doesn't it?" I say thoughtfully.

"Yeah! You should know that the whole school has your back, including the ASB," The first guy says and I take a deeper look at him. He's on the ASB! The vice president! Oh this is good…

"Thank you, but…we really didn't want to start any trouble,"

"Why did you guys get in trouble for anyways?" the second boy wonders.

"Well, Tamaki misunderstood the directions he was told that he could use the music room, but not put it under construction—," Haruhi starts innocently.

"But, Tamaki-sempai has totally made it better!" the freshman shouts excitedly. Did he just call Tamaki sempai?

"We know that but Tamaki still had no permission. We were wrong, I was wrong…I should've paid more attention," I say hanging my head and the guy on ASB touches my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it! We'll take care of everything! I mean it's Wednesday! Everyone misses the Host Club! Like you guys said before, this is just temporary! Plus you guys had to start late because of your detention,"

"What…what are you saying?" I wonder curiously.

"We're here to help, we're starting a petition,"

"Really?"

"Yes, there's going to be a rally tomorrow," the boy says with a wide smile and Haruhi and I share a look.

"Well, sorry to say, but your fifteen minutes are up!" Kyoya says with his polite smile.

"Don't worry," the ASB guy says touching my shoulder and the freshman nods before they all walk out. Kyoya comes to our table as twenty or so more people come in.

"How did it go?"

"Fantastic, they have a petition and there's a rally," I smile.

"Good work. I get why you had the ASB officer here, but what about that nosey freshman?"

"He's a new reporter on the newspaper staff, this will be his big break,"

"So we were being interviewed?" Haruhi wonders in her normal monotone and I sigh of relief at the beautiful sound.

"Something like that," Kyoya smiles his fake smile. "I believe you have customers!" He smiles towards the boys who are waiting for him to move away from us. He bows then walks away.

"Whoa! Nice outfits ladies!"

Here we go again…

"So, how did Operation Play The Victim go?" Tamaki says loudly as if he's in charge after Hosting.

"It was a complete success, there's going to be a rally tomorrow at lunch in The Commons," Kyoya reports as if he's second in command.

Yeah right.

"What are we going to do at the rally?" The twins ask in unison.

"We plead our case," Kyoya smiles. "People are going to listen to us, but if we want to be taken seriously, it has to be done by LeAnne,"

"Wh—why?" I wonder wide eyed.

"Well, you have a completely clean record, besides a tousle in fourth grade, you receive good grades for a commoner and people take you seriously. Can you imagine if Tamaki gave the speech?"

"Yeah well we all know he shouldn't, that would be as bad as if we were to ask Honey—,"

"Hey!" the two blondes shout.

"No offense," I say quickly. "But why not you?"

"Because though I may be convincing, I don't have a personal connection, and though you're a loner and an outcast, you demand respect with your very presence,"

"Gee, thanks,"

"And you can put all the blame on yourself,"

"Wait! What?"

"Well, we're just a bunch of Japanese transfers students…as Haruhi showed we can barely understand and speak English, you on the other hand, are a westerner, who should know the school rules,"

"So I'm your scapegoat?"

"Something like that,"

"But then…wouldn't the best case scenario be that you guys continue and I get kicked out?"

"That's the highest possibility,"

"But—,"

"It seems that you, Miss Smith, have forgotten that you're only a temporary Host Member in the first place,"

"But—,"

"Knock it off Kyoya," Hikaru says and we all turn towards him. "Can't you see your scaring her? It doesn't matter what happens tomorrow, we just need you to do your best tomorrow. And even if the best possibility is that you're not a part of the Host Club then we won't take it. Let's face it, you're a part of the Host Club, Garfield addition," Hikaru says to me and only me. I smile.

"Well, we better get back to the hotel, good night Miss Smith," Kyoya says as if nothing happened.

"Uh…Goodnight?" Everyone starts to file out of the basement Hikaru being the last to leave.

"Thank you, for that," I say before he goes.

"No problem, Kyoya can always be a jack ass every once in a while, they call me selfish, but he's the cold-hearted one. Don't take it to the heart," he says with a smile and I return the favor. "Good night Annie,"

"Good night Hikaru," He closes the basement door and I plop down on the couch exhausted. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**A/N: Please excuse any mistakes. They are indeed...mistaken. **

**REVIEW!**


	20. Animated Rally!

**A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? Don't throw that chair! Because tomorrow is the one year anniversary of The Animated Adventures of LeAnne Smith! Can you believe it? Can you believe that it took me a year to only right twenty chapters? I'm a bit pathetic aren't I? OMG I just started Fairy Tail and OMG Hikaru and Natsu's voices are one in the same! Crazy world we live in right? Anyways I'm updating today and not tomorrow because I'm spending time with my Dad for his birthday not that you guys care. OK, so this chapter's a bit sad, but I hope you all like it anyways! It's not the last chapter but the last chapter is coming up soon! I don't know it it'll be the next one or the one after that, we'll see though OK?**

**Anywho! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

I stand on the balcony looking down at the large mass of Garfield High School students. Ah crap! What the hell was I thinking?! I turn to try to run but I'm blocked off by the damn exchange students.

"Trying to run Miss Smith?" Kyoya asks with a wicked smile as he hands me the microphone.

"Something like that," I frown snatching the mike from him and turning to the audience. At the sight of me The Commons grows silent and people start pointing at me. "Um…Hi, I'm pretty sure you all know me since you're here to support my…cause is it?" I get a few laughs.

I really wasn't trying to be funny.

"Um…right well I'll introduce myself anyways. I'm LeAnne Smith, and Mr. Jackson—," A few people cheer for the goofy science teacher. "Yeah, Mr. Jackson…he seemed to think it was a good idea for me to be the personal tour guide of what you all know as the Host Club," I explain. "And well, to be truthful it wasn't something I was excited about. In fact I was pretty scared. I still am to be completely honest." More laughter. "But as the days slipped by without my knowing…I learned that…The Host Club, they're not just weird Japanese exchange students. They're something like…hope. They're vibrant, and real, and…happy! They forced a dull girl like me to be well…animated! And I owe the world to them! So…I'm here to tell you that…everything about the Host Club being disbanded is completely my fault and I take full responsibility! So please! Please! Can we continue the Host Club? They don't deserve this! And everyone deserves a little hope! Don't they?" My voice says. It's not even like I'm talking any more. Something deep inside is, and it forces feelings I didn't know to surface deep inside of me and I don't know what to do with them. "I'm OK if I stop being a Host Member, but please…please…let's continue the Host Club!" The Commons fills with cheers and I smile at the sight.

"Miss Smith!" I look to my side to see Mr. Hanson and a few of the school Security guards.

Oh crap.

"To my office. Along with the…Host Club," he continues and I look back at the Host Club to see Kyoya smiles.

"Why of course Mr. Hanson," He says and Mr. Hanson leads us down the stairs and through the sea of students who shout profanities at him but he ignores them. We quickly make our way to his office and then we're sitting and staring at Mr. Hanson who's still flanked with the security guards.

"Mr. Hanson we really weren't trying to cause any trouble! I just…don't think it's fair that the Host Club was disbanded and neither do the students!" I say desperately. What is wrong with me?! Why does my voice sound like this!? It's not that big of a deal!

"Miss Smith listen—,"

"No you listen! Didn't you hear how much those kids want this?"

"Miss Smith—,"  
"Why can't you just let us continue the Host Club—,"

"Miss Smith! You can continue the Host Club!" My eyes go wide.

"Wait…really!?" I say letting a large smile take over my face.

"Yes! You can continue the Host Club. As of tomorrow you can have the last Host Club event—,"

"What do you mean the last Host Club event?" I say curiously.

"Annie don't you know? We're leaving tomorrow evening," Honey says and I face the Host Club looking at every face and ending at Hikaru's.

"What?!" I say loudly.

"We told you we're only staying for two weeks. And tomorrow will be our last day here," Kyoya says simply.

"Wait, but what about Saturday and Sunday? You're not staying for those two days?"

"Sorry…but our school semester is about to start again, we have to go," Kaoru says with a sad expression.

"But…then why'd you…why'd we make this big fuss over the Host Club ending!" I say unable to control the volume of my voice. "Why'd you make me do all this if you're just going to leave me?!"

"Annie-Chan…" Honey says grabbing the hem of my shirt. "We thought you knew," I look at Hikaru again for some reason but he's avoiding my eye contact so I look at Tamaki who smiles.

"Cheer up Annie-Chan! We still have tomorrow! And we got the Host Club back!" He says standing up grandly. "Don't worry too much, OK?" the weirdo blonde says grabbing my shoulders and squeezing them. I frown and he stands up straight again. "If that's all Mr. Hanson I think it's time for us to go,"

"Yes, yes of course," Mr. Hanson sighs for some reason. What the hell does he have to be upset over?

"Thank you Mr. Hanson," Kyoya says with a bow and he walks out first I sigh and we all follow him. I don't know why I forgot about them leaving…I mean; it has been a little under two weeks… of course they have to leave! I'm so stupid!

"Let's do something fun today!" Honey says brightly obviously trying to make the mood better.

"Sorry Honey but we can't. We have to take care of the Host room before we do anything else today," Kyoya says writing something on his clipboard.

"But…are we going to have time to do it tomorrow?" Honey wonders quietly.

"Don't worry Honey-Sempai! Tomorrow will be a grand event!" Tamaki says happily.

"What are you planning?" Haruhi says talking for the first time in a while.

"Nothing my darling! You'll see!" Haruhi frowns then she looks at me.

"Don't worry LeAnne, tomorrow will be great! And you get to Host with us so it'll only be that much more memorable!"

"Right! I should stop sulking shouldn't I? I'm ruining my image!" I say as we walk back into The Commons and everyone surrounds us.

"What'd he say?"

"Did he say we could start it again?"

"What'd the SOB say?" we continue up the stairs ignoring everyone's questions for the time being and Kyoya hands me the microphone once again.

"It's a great pleasure to say that…the Host Club will have its Final Day tomorrow at three o'clock to five o'clock. We did it," I say with a large smile but no one cheers or claps they're all stuck on the words 'Final Day' and the room fills with chatter. "Don't worry!" I start over the chatter. "Tomorrow's Host Club will be the best yet! Just wait and see!"


End file.
